A g a i n
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Elena Godspell is a survivor of the Salem Trials after being dropped into the Abyss.With the Rainsworth House looking after her she's on the way to find herself.But when an old tribe surfaces after 200 yrs, everything could fall down upon her -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**My second PH story, here is the full summary:**

**Elena Godspell is a survivor of the Salem Witch Trials after being thrown inside the Abyss. Two hundred years later she's found at the Door to the Abyss controlled by the Rainsworth's. Taking her in, she's determined to find a way to prove herself and to those who judge her wrongfully that she's not as weak as they thought. But just as she's going on her way to get on to her happiness trouble arises. An ancient tribe surfaces from the ashes like the phoenix after two hundred years with only one thing in mind; to rise their reign above those ashes and control Pandora; ultimately the Abyss itself. And somehow in all this mess, Elena gets involved. This depicts the anecdotes of a pact broken after two centuries and Oz and co. are involved as well. With both Oz and Elena as keys to the masterplan, they all seek and answer to stop what could mean Judgement Day itself for everything.**

**Well, this is it. Hope you enjoy it. It's kind of long so here we go. XD**

* * *

><p>My footsteps where going in front of each other slowly almost mechanically. My short stature of a eleven year old barely standing by my bare will to go on. How long have I been here? What day is it? How long have I walked in the dark? The dark's scary. My pretty pink dress-not anymore torn by the skirt- matched my dark auburn hair that was to my waist. The adorns of a light green color matching my dark moss green eyes. Where…am I anyways? I remember something though, the kind words that were turned upside down because I was being used.<p>

"**Why would you want to die?"** _"The world would be better off without people like you."_

"**You're precious to me." **_"You're worthless."_

"**It'll be alright. I'll never let them touch you." **_"Why would I help a witch like you."_

Last thing I remember about my life was that I was with my aunt in Salem. They were saying she was going to be judge on witchcraft. I could do some things too. Like light a candle without a match. Or move water without touching it. Small things. Never the big things my aunt could do. She was a healer. And she said that although I was my mother's daughter that I probably inherited that from herself. Was it the healer stuff? Then skipping things they found out I had a little magic and they wanted to burn me in the stake along with her. 'I'll save you.' I trusted those words.

Wrongfully misplaced my trust on him.

He threw me into this place. He opened the hole under me and held me by the collar of my dress as I cried asking him why he would do this to me. He simply smirked and said, "I'll get the reward for killing a witch. No one needs to know where you're going. Not like we'll care anyways." and with that threw me inside the darkness. Is that how I wounded up right here? Yes. Because I trusted him, I wavered. Because I gave my trust to one boy, my only family wounded up dead -burned in the stake- and I got thrown into this hell pit. Because I fell infatuated, my life was given to burn down to the ground. Love is hatred for me. I'll never love again. I'll never be fooled into such treatment again. Love is trust; I'll never trust again.

"I hate it. I hate him. I hate those people. But I think that I hate myself most of all for being so weak," I could hear my voice resonate in the darkness. "I don't want to be weak. I hate being weak."

"_You want power?" _I heard a voice all around the darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked scared of what dwelled in the dark.

"_Someone who can give you strength," _it answered echoing. _"Would you like…to get revenge on all those people?"_

"Yes," I say without hesitation. "More than anything in this world. I want to get back at those who killed my family and that boy who betrayed me and betrayed my trust."

"_Then," _it said as a hurled of black wind got in front of me and formed a small whirlwind facing me. A dark hand with iron claws came out and motioned towards me palm out. With it's clawed finger it made a thin wound into its palm as it bled the deep red liquid. _"Come forth and drink my blood. With this you'll form a contract with me. I'll carry out your sweet revenge." _

Did I believe him? I shook my head, how could I. I've sworn to confine myself from trust and the feelings that come with it. If I don't give trust, no one can hurt me.

"_Let it be I who you last trust," _it said motioning me forth again. _"And I'll grant your greatest wish."_

I walked up to the hand. I laid my small hand to lower the palm. It was a huge hand. "You'll grant my wish for sure?"

His palm opened completely, _"I promise." _I got closer and placed my lips ever so slightly upon his bleeding line. My tongue savored and drank the blood- tastes like iron. _"Now say my name." _It's name? A bell rang as I got a name in my head.

"Thanatos," I say. "I'll form a contract with you." The wind blew even harder than before. And the whirlwind stopped as the whole mass of the creature appeared before my eyes making them widened. The wind became fiercer and it came back to me scratching me everywhere and ripping my dress more. The wind that gathered before me then began forming something, a pair of large black devil wings, with skin hanging as if it were a torn curtain. Then a thin body, tall like any building and a black snake-like tail touching the floor being able to round on his left foot. It's feet wore black boots and metallic adorns. His body all black blended with the leather jacket it wore along with the gloves. All underneath a dark black cloak; it's hands black and it's fingers covered in iron claws. It's head covered by a iron helmet that covered it's eyes yet let the bleached hair behind free. It's mouth a grey color, closed. It looked to me like a big devil. No…more like a sad, fallen angel.

It raised it's clawed hand and pointed behind me. I twirled and I saw the claw rip a way out as light shone inside the darkness hurting my eyes. The light engulfed me and I swore I fainted.

* * *

><p>It wasn't even an hour before she awoke confused and baffled to her surroundings. It all looked rich and nice and cozy. She looked at herself with a white gown and her wounds bandaged. Where was she? Had she gotten out that terrible dark place? It looked like someone had bandaged her wounds to her but who? She sat up from her bed and stood up to see herself in the mirror; she had to get up on a chair to see. What she saw was the same as she remembered; the same auburn somewhat curly auburn hair and dark, mossy green eyes. Her face a small porcelain color and delicate. But the shine of her eyes had somehow dimmed. She perched her hand upon her heart; it hurt.<p>

Suddenly she heard the door open behind her and she turned around fast almost falling from the chair only to see a grown women with shining light brown hair and pretty eyes. But something was wrong, too wrong. What was it? This light that she saw around this woman. It was all around her body and it glimmered brightly. It was concentrated from her chest; it came from her heart. Her soul? She took a step back, scared of what she saw with her eyes, and fell off the chair hurting her head on the dresser behind her.

The woman went hurriedly towards her and stood her up again, "Are you okay? You shouldn't be moving. Don't worry, you're alright now. This is my house; I found you outside my door injured and took you in." Was this where the light sent her to? The woman brushed the girl's dress and her hair, "I'll be taking care of you from now on okay? So you don't have to worry, you'll be fine here," she placed her hand on my cheek, "Trust me." My eyes widened; trust?

"_You can trust me, can't you?"_

She suddenly slapped her hand away from her and ran outside the door as she heard the woman call, "Wait, come back here!" She didn't care. Anyone who asked for her trust, to her, couldn't be trustworthy. No one to her will be trustworthy. She kept running until she found the huge door that, at opening, led to the outside where snow had fallen the other night leaving a mantel of white wool upon the earth. She looked doubtful for she had left barefooted from the room. "Please wait!" the woman had chased after her. Without a second thought the girl pushed open the door from side to side and ran out her feet hitting and burying into the cold snow. She kept running but she stopped when she saw three people from afar in the snow. She turned around only to find the woman and some other people following after her. Without a choice she went forth.

"Liam-san!" the woman call getting the attention of younger boy. "Stop her!"

He turned, taking his attention from the woman's daughter and the man over to the girl that had stopped dead on her tracks at seeing him noticing her. "You're…"

The woman's daughter turned to see the older girl and a broad smile was planted on her face, "You're finally awake!" She started running towards her which only spooked the little red head as she yelled, "Get away!" And as if on her command a raging black wind went out. The little girl backed stepped as the boy, Liam, and the other white-haired man came to shield her from the attack. The two guards that came along with the woman stood in front of her and protected her.

"Wait!" she called. "She's just scared!" but they didn't listen. One went forth towards the girl a gun in hand. At seeing this threat the little red head yelled furious.

"Get away from me!" the wind augmented as the same dark clawed hand from before tossed the man away from her. Dark black and immense wings unfurled behind her as she cried in terror and the same figure that had manifested in front of her that time was forming again. "I can't trust you. If I do, it'll just hurt me. I can't trust you!"

~x~

"My oh my," I raised my head to face an old lady smiling on a wheelchair, she was being pushed by another one of those guards. "Mother!" "Grandmother!" the woman and the girl called in unison. Her light, it looked calm and passive yet strong and powerful; it was a white color. I could feel the wind calmed down a bit blowing against me protectively. "Would you be kind enough to put it away?" No! I won't be fooled!

"No!" the wind began furious again going with my emotions. "I can't trust you! You'll take advantage of me like he did! You'll just use me and throw me away!"

"That'll be enough," she said her calm and gracious demeanor gone and a serious tone getting away as brown feathers stormed in the wind. Then I saw them those huge eyes that seemed to looked right into my soul. They looked like an owl's eyes; a huge one. "Now, calm yourself down."

Somehow her serious words calm me down themselves. She sounded like my aunt. Like when she would get mad at me yet wouldn't yell at me just point me out my wrongs and tell me how to do them right. My shoulders that were squared from the tension loosened.

"Good," she said not shaking her sight from mine. "Now call your Chain back." Chain? I looked up from her eyes and saw the figure of that sad angel wavering with my imagination. "You say you don't trust us. To tell you the truth we don't either. However you cannot gain trust just like that," my eyes were back on hers. "You must respect and gain respect back to find trust in a person."

Respect? Now that I think about it, I think I gave him my trust because he said he'd be my ally. He'd take care of me but never asked me about what this lady was talking about. Respect to gain trust.

"I'm," I hesitate to give the order. "Okay now. I think I'll show her some respect, that is, I guess, the least I can do to show my gratitude." The wind disappeared and so did the image of Thanatos.

"You're a good child," she answered. "I appreciate the reverence. Now would you accept a humble invitation for some tea from an old, sweet lady?" that took me by surprise, her strong tone disappeared and was replaced by that sweet and tender one once again. I nodded being unable to quite grasp her. I walked over to her as the woman approached as did the other three that had been with the little girl. "How about we have our chat inside, mmh?" she said as she was wheeled away. I stayed closed to her; I felt most comfortable with her since she reminded me of my aunt. Suddenly I felt something cling to my arm. I turn to face the little brunette girl from before smiling. "Oh, she's my granddaughter, Sharon. Judging by the looks you must be quite older than her."

"Hello, I'm Sharon Rainsworth!" she called, her voice squeaky like a kid should sound. "I'm five years old! What's your you? How old are you?"

"Umm," I gulped down a lump in my throat that won't go down. "I-I'm eleven years old and m-my name is…" should I tell her? My name's quite weird because of my mother's and aunt's roots so…

"Don't be shy," Sharon's grandmother called to me. "There's some steps to be done if you want to gain our respect, child. First let us know what is it you want to called."

"What…" I repeated, "I want to be called?"

"Sure," the woman beside Sharon's grandmother, guessing by the looks would be her mother, said smiling. "Now that you're here, there's no need for you to be who you were. Isn't that right, Xerxes?" I turned to the man with white hair. He looked kind of shy as he turned the other cheek towards us. Another me? Someone…new?

_You're weak…_ No, I'm not and I'll prove it to you.

"Then," I say with an oblivious perk in my voice, "I think Elena. Yeah I'm Elena…G-god-zpell?" I never could pronounce that one name of the knight that my aunt always told me stories about.

"Godspell," I turn to the white haired man, Xerxes, who pronounced the name as I remember my aunt saying it.

"Yes!" I say recognizing it. "Elena Godspell."

"Then so be it," Sharon's grandmother said. "You'll be Elena Godspell from now on."

"Hey," I turn to Sharon. "Can I call you Elena one-chan?"

"Um," I say confused. "Sure, I guess."

We went in and sat down inside another fancy room. I was having sweets and some tea. Sharon was with me as was her mother and grandmother and that guy from before, Liam. But the man with white hair, Xerxes, was only watching from afar. He was kind of eerie and a quite silent. And I noticed that his left eye was bandaged, I wonder why.

"So," Sharon's grandmother said. "Let me introduce myself first then. My name's Cheryl Rainsworth and I am the duchess of this house." I almost choked on my tea; duchess?

"I'm Shelly Rainsworth," the woman said warmly. I like her, she's nice but I think I like Cheryl-sama better. "And she's my daughter, Sharon."

"Now Elena," I flushed when Cheryl-sama called my name. "Would you mind telling us where you came from?"

"W-well," I stutter. "I come from a town called Salem. Auntie and I lived there and she worked as a doctor. I learned a lot from her about healing and stuff. But then the town folks started saying weird stuff about her." I took a sip from my tea and holding it tight remembering the smoldering stake and the smell of burnt flesh from that one time. "They took her and me away. And then they burned her in the stake as they made me watch. I was supposed to be placed there the next night. They took her away because this boy told the people that my aunt was a witch and that I was too."

I paused as she spoke up, "And was that true?"

"No!" I say a little too fast to be believed but I continue nonetheless. "I mean she was really good at healing wounds but that was because she knew her medical herbs and all that. That boy just lied about us to get the reward money that was going on for the witches in Salem. But she and I weren't witches!"

"Calm down," Cheryl-sama said. "We believe you." She took a breathe in and said, "But I'll have to tell you something before you continue." I tilt my head in curiosity. "Salem's witch trials- those of witches being burned on the stakes- were over two hundred years ago."

"What?" I say confused. Two hundred years ago. That can't be. I was in that place for maybe half an hour and probably asleep for another hour but two hundred years? "T-that's not true. It can't be."

"You do understand though what I'm trying to say," Cheryl-sama said. I looked down on my reflection that the tea gave of my face. Nevertheless I nod at her question very much taken back by the statement.

"Then," I say without thinking. "He's dead too." I start chuckling with a pain in my chest but with some sort of relief as I repeat the words again savoring them, "He's really dead. No way could he have survived these last two hundred years, right?"

"There are no living witnesses of the Salem Witch Trials only there descendents," Cheryl-sama said. I looked down without words to say until something in me speaks out, "I'm glad he's dead." Everything became quiet; everyone became silent.

"Elena one-chan?" I hear Sharon's quizzical tone.

"Is whom you are talking about the boy said you and your aunt were witches?" Shelly asked.

"He's the one that pushed me into that dark place," I cover my eyes with my hands as I wipe the tears of them. "It wasn't until I met Thanatos that I got out."

"Thanatos," Cheryl-sama said, "Is that the name of that Chain?"

I nod, "He promised me he would get my revenge. I want that more than anything." A smile somehow crept to my face, "I'm glad he and all those fools that lived in Salem are dead. And I hope they burn in hell just like they burned my aunt along with the last hopes I ever held."

"You shouldn't," I turn to Xerxes as he continued noticing me giving him my full attention, "Think that way. Revenge is something you shouldn't be playing with. Your young and just a child."

"But it doesn't matter," I say offensively. "Because of what he did I feel weak and unprotected. I'll never be able to shake those feelings unless I prove him wrong. I have to."

"You're stupid," he said. He doesn't eve have the slightest clue? I rage and stand up, "How can you possibly know?" I yelled that to him. "He's junk that didn't deserve to live! Trash like him aren't even human!"

"Why are you crying?" his question threw me off guard. "Is it because your sad their dead?"

"Like heck I am!" I call wiping the tears away. I can't let these weaknesses take over again. Ever. I'll never cry in front of anybody. "People live, they die. Some sooner, some later. Sadly my only family died and I was left alone. So what! I'll survive. Doesn't matter how or with what means, I'll prove to myself and those who doubted me that I'm stronger than them. That I can stand on my own two feet!"

I glared right into his right, red eye with my own green ones. I won't let anyone put me down anymore.

"And you need revenge why again?" he asked. This sudden question made me blink once, then twice, then again. Huh? I looked at my feet and asked myself that question not quite getting it. Why?

"Well…" I trail off and blush at not being to find an answer as I call perkily. "Why are you asking so many questions? Jeez, you're annoying."

Suddenly Cheryl-sama started laughing and I turned to her. Why was she laughing and at what? "I understand what you're saying Xerx-kun." "Please don't call me that," he interrupted but she kept going. "What he's trying to tell you is that you don't need to lean on the reason of revenge to walk on your own. You can become powerful and still be yourself." I look at Cheryl-sama then at Xerxes.

"You!" I say in a similar perky voice from seconds ago. "What's your name?"

"Huh?" he said taken aback by the question. "Why should I tell you?"

"Your Xerxes right?" I asked. "What's your whole name?"

"It's Xerxes Break," Shelly answered.

"Shelly-sama," he called out surprised she answered my question.

"Then," I called getting the chair I was sitting on, dragging it a bit away from the table, and standing on top of it eyes at him and my hands on my hips. "Xerxes Break, I'm Elena Godspell and from this day on you'll be my rival! If I cannot expect to beat you then I can't possibly expect myself to not lose myself again in revenge! Got it?" my cheeks puffed up in pride as I grinned.

"My, my," Cheryl-sama said, "She's so feisty, don't you think so, Shelly?" Shelly-sama only nods.

"Me too! Me too!" Sharon called getting up on my chair and jumping up and down as she clanged to me. "Wait Sharon! Ah!-" too late she pushes us off the chair. I get her smaller figure and embrace her as we fall onto the hard floor but the thing is that I don't feel the floor at all. Instead something warm and cozy was where I landed. I open my eyes and look up. "Ah! Break!"

"Could you two be more careful," he says monotone as he stands us up. "Specially you, you're older than her and should take better care of her.""Shut up!" I call. "Never asked for your help! You're my rival remember!"

"Never accepted to such thing," he says brushing off Sharon's dress and looks at me. "You're hair's a mess."

"So is yours," I back fire as he started to tidy my mess of slight auburn curls around, "Plus, why do you have long hair? You're a guy."

"If you would just shut up," he said.

"Make me," I reply sticking my tongue out.

"Withdraw that or I'll cut it out," he says making me slurp It back into my mouth and covering my it with my hands. "You're mean," I mumble against my hands. "There," he said standing up and going back to seat down. "You're hair's off the way of your face now. You can see your eyes clearly too. Don't thank me." I reach to my left side where he was working on my hair and felt something. A plait? "Elena one-chan looks cute!" Sharon called. I look down embarrassed still holding the plait of my auburn hair.

"Well," Cheryl-sama said getting my and everyone else's attention. "For now you'll be staying here at the Rainsworth Mansion."

"Yay!" Sharon cheered.

"Really?" I ask.

"You did appear here," Shelly-sama said. "So from now on you are under our jurisdiction."

"Thank you very much!" I say bowing down to them both. "I won't disappoint you."

"So be it child," Cheryl-sama said as both left.

And so started my life here… Two hundred years after my time, with these people. In the time that I was training in the Rainsworth Household and getting myself updated with everything, a year passed. Then Cheryl-sama offered me a mission that concerned me. To find any others that had the same powers as me; after all I never told anyone but her about the small things I was able to do that suddenly had augmented on my twelfth birthday. I was to start searching at Salem. I was to accomplish my mission in a year's time. I left the Rainsworth House shortly afterwards. Thing was it took me far more than a year to even find something. I was away for almost sixteen years…and I haven't changed one bit since I turned nineteen. Somehow by body stopped aging after that. I guess it was because of my contract with Thanatos.

I feel the cart wobble on the dirt road as I try to catch a nap. My hood over my head and my arms crossed in front of my chest. Fortunately I found somebody kind enough to give me a ride. A good stableman riding a cart full of hay. I was on the back with my suitcase with the little belongings I had left. "Miss!" I snap my head up hearing him call me, "We're getting there. You can see Reveille from here." I sit up from my sleep and look up to see the old city I left sixteen years ago.

I lower my black hood with white fur on the edge from my head to see better. It was from my short black jacket. Underneath it I had a long-to-my-thighs black, sleeveless vest and underneath that a plan white long sleeve blouse. On my neck a loose bow tie. I had black shorts and black knee high boots. A belt hanged from my shorts holding the magnum I had acquired. I squint my green mossy eyes and put the strand of my auburn hair-long to my forearm and with the same plait on my left side- away from my eyes and behind my ear as I overlook the city, "I'm finally home."

* * *

><p>"This is precarious of you, Aira," I female voice called. Her silhouette showing the body of a grown woman no older than her twenties. Her hair long and an amber color her eyes shimmering with a yellow topaz shine. "Letting her live by sending her to the Abyss instead of killing her with Eris. What are your plans exactly?"<p>

"You should know, Mirana," the voice of Aira, a strong yet light male voice, called mockingly. His silhouette of a man almost the same as the female's. His hair a dark black color like ash and eyes the color of dusk, yet not warm at all. "After all it was you who sent me to kill your little half sister."

"Tch," she grimace as formed into her perfectly formed lips. "She's a vermin, that's what she is. A prodigy unlike I who was a burden to the same Father we had. Only because her mother was a witch."

"Jealous?" his voice raised a bit curious and yet as mockingly as before.

"Jealous, as if," Mirana said. "I only want her out of the way. That way I can go after the big fish."

"You don't need me for that," he said as a matter of a fact.

"Oh of course I do~" she cooed clinging her arms from behind him around his neck, her breast against his back but seemingly he wasn't bothered by it. "You and Eris, Vanity and I. The four of us can take control of that organization and make out wishes come true. Isn't what you want~?"

"More than anything," he answered instantly.

"Then," she said slithering away as she twirled and a great snaked slithered behind her eyes a piercing purple, "Let's get started then, shall we? Let the Ouroboros' return be a festival!"

* * *

><p><strong>Crap! Long prologue, I know. But I had to write all this on just this one chappy. Hope you like it and it's another PH story except not with Elliot this time with _!Guess! \(n_n) Thannks! R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Festival Looms

I looked at the well-tended mansion. It's been sixteen years since I last came into this place. Well at least it looked like it used to; not that I do anyways. I'm suppose to be twenty-seven. I don't even look close to my twenties. Would they recognize me? Why I them? I shook my head, I can't be thinking this kind of stuff. I breath deeply and head inside as I'm greeted by a maid.

"Hey, I'm here to meet with Duchess Rainsworth," I say casually. "My name's Elena Godspell; I'm guessing she still remembers me."

"Yes," she says bowing down in front of me, "I'll give this news to her. If you would please follow me to her office." She goes on as I follow. Hmm, I look around to see the portraits and knick knacks hanging and laying here and there. Well some things were bound to change. Hope at least Cherry-sama recognizes me. The maid stopped in front of a door and knocked twice when a familiar voice called from inside, "Come in."

She opens the door and goes inside as I move close behind her, "Duchess Rainsworth has a visitor by the name of Elena Godspell."

"Elena?" her voice high in disbelief as she looks up from her paperwork at me. I raise my hand and manage a slight wave and a smile. "Of course. Come on in, please. That'll be good enough, thank you." I go inside, see the maid bow and leave the office. "Child seat down," she says motioning me to the chair in front of her desk, still in disbelief. "My," she says heaving a sigh and smiling at me, "Elena, dear, I can't believe it's you. It's already been sixteen years without knowing of you. First of all, look at you. Last I remember you were this little twelve year old cherub, now you've grown."

I chuckle, "You haven't changed at all from what I remember, Cheryl-sama."

"Oh you flatter me," she chuckled. "But how old are you now?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be twenty-eight. In appearances I'm nineteen. Seems Thanatos decided to unable my growth spurt a little too early," I answer.

"How's that Chain of yours behaved," she said. "With you being an illegal contractor."

"Well," I say smiling and scratching the back of my head. "It's only moved three times these past sixteen years. Also I haven't really used Thanatos all this time, not like he'll listen to me anyway. The times he's come out I haven't called him so, go figure." I look up and clear my throat remembering who I'm talking to.

"What about the search, how did that go?" she asked.

I sigh heavily as I placed my hands on my lap playing with fingers, "I search all that was Salem until I got to this place by the name of Charlestown. What I found out, or more like the only thing I did find out was a place called the Court of Wonders."

"The Court of Wonders?" she asked.

I nod, "It's a hideout, apparently, where anyone who survived the trials and other kind of atrocities dwell. But after looking further into it, there's no other clue. Nothing at all."

"Well," she said organizing her papers and putting them aside. "I'm glad you finally came back home. I'm sure your anxious to meet up with everyone else."

I chuckle nervously, "About that, I don't think it's quite a good idea. I mean look at me, I've changed and I haven't change. I'm a twenty-eight year old with the body of a nineteen year old who's actually two hundred and twenty-eight." I sigh once again and move my hair from my face. "I've changed too much perhaps."

"It's not only you who's changed," she assures me. "They all have and they've made new friends too."

I snorted, "Liked to see that."

"Well," she says. "If I'm not wrong Sharon's here and so is Xerx-kun. I'm pretty sure since it's barely noon."

"Is Sharon in her parlor?" I ask remember that being the same parlor I once drank tea with them. She nods. "Then," I say getting up from the chair, "I'll be taking my leave. I guess I'll give your granddaughter a little visit."

"By the way," she say stopping me midway to the door. "How have you managed with your vision?" I look down knowing she's referring to me seeing the powers of people simply by their souls. White being the strongest sign. "I've managed," I say simply. "I control it now, if that's what you wanted to know." I land my hand on the doorknob.

"Then see you around. Oh and please break it to her easily, dear," she calls after me as I open the door. "The girl hasn't seen you in sixteen years."

"Yes, Cheryl-sama," I chorus as I get out. I stretched out, arms above my head; I got tired of sitting for eighteen hours. I head towards Sharon's parlor going on my since of direction and my memory. I find the door and knock on it and a girl's voice answers, "Come in."

I open the door and go in, "Sharon?" I raise my voice quizzically as I see her eyes suddenly widen at my sight.

"E-Elena?" her voice confused and shocked as I come in and close the door behind me by leaning on it. I chuckle looking at him and how she's now, "I guess you still remember me." I move over to the empty chair that seats across hers; she's still gaping at me by this time. "Is it that big of a shock, really?"

"What are you saying, of course it is," she says putting down her cup delicately gaining her composure back again. "It's been sixteen years since you left this house. I thought after a while that you were never going to come back."

"Yeah, about that," I say trying to avoid the sad statements. "I got a little sidetracked because of all the things I couldn't find and stuff."

"So, how did it go?" she asks and I tell her what I told her grandmother. "I see," she answers taking a sip of her tea again. "And this Court is the last thing you got a clue about?"

"Yep," I answer casually now. She offered me a cup of tea which I accepted out of courtesy and since I wasn't actually at all thirsty I kept putting sugar in it not really intending to drink it after anyways. "Nothing more and nothing less. I guess the last sixteen years were a waste at seeing where I was then and where am I now. Just the same, I would say; just stuck."

"Well, I'm just glad you came back Elena," she says smiling making me smile back; she reminds me so much of her mother and grandmother. "Actually I'd like to introduce to you some acquaintances of mine. They're really good friends also. Right now they're out in the city but they'll be back before night falls."

"Sure," I say happily churn my tea around. Suddenly my eyes widened as I hear and feel something underneath the table. Shocked I looked down to see a man with short white hair and a red eye…wait. "Xerxes Break!" I yell confused standing up and stepping back shocked and embarrassed. "My oh my," he said in a tone completely different from what I remember. Now it's so…cheerful! "If I'm not wrong it was Elena Godspell-san right? My, you grew from that little girl?"

"And you've changed to!" I yell still angry at his entry. "You're like a clown and you cut your hair too!"

"Well," he said coming closer to me and flicking my nose. "I see your big mouth hasn't changed one bit." I see him looking at my head and suddenly his hand finds my left plait, "And I see you attach to meaningless things as well."

"Leave it alone," I say slapping his hand away. "Anyways," I say turning to Sharon, "Who're this people that you want me to meet?"

"Oh well," she says turning to Break, "Are they here yet, Break?"

I turn to him as he shakes his head with a sleeve on his mouth, "Actually, they are still out for the time being, Milady." He chuckles and sits on the table getting the cup of sugared tea I had. "I told Raven, though, to not let the children wonder after nightfall." He puts even more sugar into the tea and drinks it down. "A bit to sugary for your taste, wouldn't you say?"

"I wasn't planning to drink it, you moron," I say angry. Somehow my rivalry from childhood turned to an annoyance trigger from the last thirty seconds in the same room with him. I breath in, calming myself down.

"Well," Sharon says getting my attention. "How about showing her old room to her, Break."

"Sure thing, Milady," he says bowing as he motions me with his sleeve. He suddenly gets a lollipop from a little bag, "If you would follow me, Elena-san." He says opening the door and letting me go ahead. I followed outside and then after him as he kept eating. The silence was unbearable.

"Why the formalities?" I ask remembering the -san he put after my name.

"Well, I have my manners to mind unlike you," he says chuckling. Then it spoke up, something I completely didn't expect, "You ruthless brat!" I stop in my tracks. What the hell was that? I then see the blue doll with that pink dress that I failed to notice earlier cock it's head and chuckle. "You heard me, you brat!"

"What!" I call now enraged.

"Now Emily, there's no need to tell the truth~" Break called patting the doll.

"You got odd hobbies while I was gone, didn't you?" I say as we start walking again. "Where the hell did you get that thing anyways?"

"Oh that's my secret, little miss big-mouth," he says getting me even madder; that stupid manner of him bad mouthing me hasn't changed at all! I've got enough of his back talk! But just as I'm about to answer back he stops unknowingly to me making him bump into him. "Please, mind your step," he says opening the door to a room. "Here is it." I go in and absorb the gorgeousness of the place. My face and mood lightens as I run in and plunge myself onto the bed. It's been sixteen years since I had one good night's sleep! With my face onto to the soft pillow I inhale the scent. Yep, smells just like I remember. I hear chuckling and only glare at him as I seat up, "Had a rough time this past sixteen years?"

"That's none of your concern," I say standing up and pushing him from behind towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the peace and quiet I've been wanting for some time now." He stops at his heels as I try to push him out unable to now that he's opposing my small figure. "Alone!" I grunt as I try pushing with my back. Suddenly his weight moves by itself and gravity takes its toll on me as I fall flat on my butt I turn my head over to him grinning. "Then I'll come for you when Raven and the others arrive," he says closing the door behind himself.

"You bastard!" I call standing up and yelling at the closed door. I just brush it off and head on to the closest as I remove my jacket and vest in there. I move on taking out a simply white, short dress and laying it down on the bed. Yeah, simple's my thing. I start unbuttoning my shirt from the top and suddenly stop. I turn around to the mirror above the dresser. I continue to unbutton my shirt as I start to the see the black of the ink just above my right breast. As I completely take of the button white blouse, I'm left only on my shorts and white tank top which brings onto focus the black ink of the figure. A serpent on a cross; that's the tattoo inked onto my body. The figure only a silhouette of it, just a shadow. I lift my hand and gently caress the depiction. I had it done when I was seventeen, only two years before I stopped aging. It means 'victory over evil'. and I have it even if I don't believe in it. I mean I believe in something greater than us yet no one can win over evil. If there existed something like that then this world would be complete chaos. Good can't exist without evil and vice versa. I did this for information only.

I sigh and take of the tank top and replace it with the dress as I remove the shorts and replace the boots for comfortable slippers. I raise the cleavage of the dress, which goes straight across, to better hide the tattoo. I can't let them see this; only this they cannot know about.

I open the door and peak out to see if anyone's outside. When the coast is clear I start walking around. From the time I got here- which was that afternoon- some hours have passed I assume since night is starting to fall already. I look around with my arms behind me holding them one by the wrist with the other. I take everything in, the paintings, the walls, the carpet, and the lights and all other ornaments that are around.

"It's been so long~" I say to myself. Way to long… It feels very much nostalgic. I go on around and find myself lost somehow. As I look out the windows I notice that the moon has raised and that it's raining outside, well more like pouring. I start heading back to my room and as I get closer I saw a figure before my door…with a candelabra on their head. Heck, who else can it be. "I'm right here," I say out loud as I get there next to him.

"You mischievous little miss shouldn't have left your room," he says hitting my head with his cane. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut your trap!" Emily squeaks.

"You first!" I called enraged.

"Come on, don't fight you two," he says pushing me on forth. I slid his hands from my back as I walk now beside him following.

"So," I say starting the conversation again. I hate silence; something insignificant amongst the other things I hate. Believe I have I long black list. I look up to find the sight of that infernal doll looking at me and shuffling as if chuckling! That thing pisses me off. Yet another thing to add to that list: Emily. "Are they here yet? Seeing how it's pouring outside, well I'd figure they'd be here already."

"They are, as a matter of a fact," he says tilting his head to look at me, ironically with the one eye that's covered by his hair. "I bet there warming up right now." He stops at a double door and opens it up half way and motions his hand over for me to go on in. I take a deep breath in and I go in to see Sharon, two men and a young girl. One man had blonde hair and had his back to me as well as the white haired girl. The other man had black wavy hair and was face down.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so late," Sharon says noticing me coming in.

I shake my head and smile slightly, "I was walking around actually to pass the time by."

"My," I hear the blonde man say as he turns to meet my gaze. I flinch a bit inside my mind at seeing his eyes: heterochromia. His right eye is golden while his left a red-wine color. I collect myself and go on in standing by the fire close to Sharon. "And who might this lovely thing be, if I may ask?"

"She's an acquaintance of my grandmother," she answers for me. Not like I want to particularly answer to this guy. He creeps me out for some reason.

She glances at me and I take it as a sign to introduce myself, "My name's Elena Godspell, sir." I say the last part hesitant.

"What manners," he says smiling creeping me even more. "I'm Vincent Nightray, it's been a pleasure to meet you Miss Godspell." He glances over at the door and sees Break only to return to Sharon, "Shall we go Echo?" he asks the girl sitting on his lap as she nods and sneezes. She's soaking wet, poor thing. "Overstaying wouldn't be such a wise decision anyhow. Unlike Gil, I don't seem to be all that very welcomed here." I peak a glance at Break who grimaces as he says, "Shall I see you out, Vincent." I see them go out the door but something's telling me-my gut- that I should follow them. "Sharon," I say getting her attention from placing a towel over the man's head. "I'll go with Break. I need to verify something. May I talk to them tomorrow morning?"

She looks at me confused but then smiles, "Fair enough. Now go if you want to catch up to him." I nod and leave trotting after them. As I began to catch up I see a candle amidst the dark. There they are. "Break!" I call and notice him stop and turn around along with Mister Creep.

"What is it, Elena-san?" he asks as if nothing yet a bit curious.

"I'll go with you," I say looking at him then at Vincent but only for a second before I can't stand his gaze and look at Break again. "I mean to escort Vincent-sama safely, of course."

"That's so kind of you Miss Elena," he says sending chills down my spine. I skip a bit as I land beside Break and we start going for the front door. Then they start talking about something, a case apparently. I stay quiet, subdued for I have no idea what they're talking about. Then when Emily comes in with that creepy high voiced 'I had to kill it to save the child.' that was the first time that Emily scared me. Then Break's comment about chasing the traitor down that alarmed me full out. I swallow my sudden fear down my throat as I stay quiet. As we get to the door Vincent heads to his carriage.

"Well then, take care," Break says bowing a bit although I noticed he did it quite forcefully. I follow his movements and bow as well.

Then Vincent says, "Yeah, thanks. Well then take care of my brother." As he smiles obliviously I see my chance. A chance to see why my gut told me follow after them. I unlock that chain that I placed on that power on my eyes, closing them, and then reopening them as I know my irises remain their normal green color yet my once black pupils turned to a white color. And just as I see the color his soul gives; the color that his powers emit throws me back so that Break notices my draw back. "Elena-san?" I hear him say my name yet I'm still dumbfound about what I just saw. "Is something wrong?" I don't answer still and just watch as the carriage goes away. I look down taking it all in. "Elena-san," he says touching my shoulder which makes me flinch a bit and come back. I look at him as I blink once, twice, and even more as my sight adjusts back to normal before he can even notice them changed.

"I-I'm okay," I say stuttering a bit. "I just-" I stop myself and shake my head a couple of times. "Never mind," I sigh and turn to go inside. I turn to him a bit, "Come on in or you'll get soaked outside." He follows my advice, as I keep thinking about what I saw.

Nothing. Just a pure blank spot. I mean not blank as white but blank as in just transparent. It looked like waves of transparent energy emitting from his soul and protruding his body. I've never seen something like that before. I'll think about that later, "Who was that? I mean who is Vincent Nightray?" I notice his grimace and add, "And why the grudge against him? Weren't you the one who told me grudges were bad?"

"It's not a grudge," he frowns coming in. "It's more like a deep hatred if you will."

"Right~" I trail on. "And you're giving him that face cause you like him so much."

"Don't get smart with me," he says annoyed. "By the way, talking about odd, what was that right now? You seemed spaced out."

"I said it was nothing okay," I say firm but way to quick to be believed. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

He looks away towards the open door, "He's an adopted son of the Nightray Household."

"The Nightray's," I say recognizing the name now. "You mean from the Four Households that uphold Pandora."

"That one exactly," he says looking at me. "Well that's about all you need to know for now. I'm sure you'll catch the time to research later, for now it's time for youngsters to go to bed."

"Go to hell," I say pissed. "I'm not a child anymore so don't treat me like one."

"Touchy, are we still? About those 'weaknesses' of yours," he says and I simply frown like he did but try not to show it.

"I'm leaving," I say. "I'll get to meet those friends of Sharon's tomorrow so, I'll rest for now," I go off as I say. "Night."

"Good night~" he says teasingly as I leave. What the hell? I walk off angry still getting to my room and shutting the door. I leap to my bed, sliding off my slippers and hugging my pillow tight to me. I'm over thinking again. I should just go to sleep and…think things more calmly in the morning. Yeah…I'll do…just that. And without noticing I drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"When are you planning to announce the festival, Mirana?" Aira asks as he plays with his black cloak while leaning against well-decorated walls.<p>

"On it's time, dearest," Mirana answers while seating on a fancy armchair looking at the rain pour down. "We still need the followers to arrive."

"Then what about your sister?" he asks. "She's gotten familiar with Pandora already."

"I'll go pay her a little visit soon enough," Mirana says and adds at noticing his frown, "Don't worry. I won't tell on myself or her. It wouldn't give merit to us if I did."

"Merit," he repeats. "That's all you seem to care about."

"Of course I do," she whispers, "Those merits will help get our old selves back."

"All on it's own time," he repeats her line. "It'll start soon then. Our come back; the festival of Ouroboros."


	3. Chapter 3: Anaconda Strikes

I seat up as I look out to see the moon still on the black sky. Why the heck I am awake at this hour? Talking about hour, what time is it? I look over to the clock…you've got to be kidding me. I slap my face thinking what the hell am I doing awake at three in the morning. "Tch," I gasp in as I hold my chest; it's burning. I get up and brush the dress. Yeah accidentally I slept with it on. I stretch and yawn. How the hell did I wake up anyways? Ugh, I rubbed my chest, what the hell is this burning sensation?

"Oh~ _Anika~"_ my eyes widen as I turn to the balcony door. Did it just say… "Hehe, over here_~ Anika."_ What? I go straight through the balcony door and jump off it landing straight on maze that are Cheryl-sama's beloved flowers. I look around, where is that voice coming from? "Here~ here~!" it calls as I follow it's sound down a lane of the maze. I turn the corner of the bush as I grip on the edge to not slip under the speed I was going. I go on in those slippers and white dress which are uncomfortable to run in. I stop to catch my breath and see the way splitting. Glancing at both, I'm at a loss.

"Anika~" I turn to my left just in time to see a faint silhouette going ahead.

"Wait!" I call going left and following the shadow. I didn't even have time before I reached what I think is the center of the maze for there is a fountain with running water. I stop panting to find a girl's figure sitting down on the fountain's edge.

"About time," she says with a cold voice and with a grin on her face. Her face like an angel's, her hair amber and it's eyes "Thought you had forgotten your old self."

"Who are you?" I demand. I reach out for my magnum but remember I left it back in my room. Shit! "How do you know that name?"

"My dear Anika," she said standing up from her sit. "How wouldn't I when we come from the same place?"

"Salem," I call unconsciously.

"Bingo, we've got a winner~" she chuckles. "Yes, it may seem we have something in common, you and I. Nonetheless I'm here to offer an invitation."

"Invitation?" I say not getting her.

"The festival will begin soon," she says going about the fountain. "The Ouroboros will come back from the dead and will attempt the same ritual upon this filth of a world as they did two hundred years ago."

"Ouroboros?" I ask confused. Have I heard that before?

"I'm here as it's ring master, to invite you to join us," she says bowing down and coming back up. "As a witch and fellow illegal contractor you are no different than us. An outcast with a past life that is better of forgotten." She grins giving me chills up my spine, "A past we might like to leave behind yet follows us as our own shadow would. Like yours for example," she says her slim finger pointing at me. "A child who couldn't protect the things she loved because you were infatuated with a boy who used you. Not in a way that'll be consider whorish but used you nonetheless."

I charge at her with my fist enhanced with the power of my soul- with the third strongest color, blue- and go after her. But she dodges it and punctures my elbow and somehow my ankle before grabbing my fist and throwing me back to my place as I land almost safely, scrapping my knees and legs on the process. The things was somehow my right arm below the elbow was in a sizzling pain. I held it with the other as I stood up only to feel the same pain on my left ankle. I kneel onto my right leg looking at her as she grins and giggles.

"Please, sweetheart," she says kneeling in and holding my chin up. "You wouldn't have attacked if you knew exactly what you've been up against. If only you could _see_ things more clearly." I take the hint and as fast as I can while she looks into my eyes my pupils turn white as I see her color. Black. Second strongest yet still stronger than mine. I grit my teeth as her sharp nail peaks my cheek and goes down, "I want to know something however." She finds the hem of my white dress' cleavage; just over my right breast. She starts jesting around the soft fabric as I'm unable to counterattack. "That you," she says still playing with the hem as I grit my teeth at her, her eyes never leaving mine. "Anika Genevieve De la Rosa, who took the liberty of letting go of your original tribal roots and joined the dirt bags that cooperate with Pandora." With a swift jest of her wrist, that sharp nail rips the hem and a little further of my dress. Not caring of my arm and if it kept hurting anymore I grabbed the ripped part and hold it in place from revealing my breast but most importantly _that_. "Why would you be part of the Cross Serpents?"

"I'm not part of them nor do I cooperate with Pandora. And there's no way in hell that I'll join your Ouroboros show," I say breathing heavily, my body feeling rather up in temperature.

"Ah!" she says grabbing my chin again this time harshly. "But working for them is the same as being their little pet dog!" I suddenly see her eyes get a shade darker. "Your just a little player then. A piece." She snaps her fingers with her free hand as I see the shadow of what looked like an anaconda slither behind her. Eyes red as fresh blood would be. "And a lame piece at that. Peons are something I don't need or want in Ouroboros." I see the anaconda's purplish and black body and it's mouth open wide as the fangs show glimmering with saliva and poison. "I bid you _adieu_ Anika. Both to you and to that other worthless 'Elena' you created along the way." Without a weapon or method to attack, I'm defenseless. I'll die in her hands, but I can't. I don't want to die here.

The sudden screech of pain makes me snap my eyes towards the snake as it falls behind and disintegrates into particles. The girl stepped back with a cut on left shoulder. "You're the Hatter…" she hisses in anger. "Well~" my eyes widen at the sudden familiar voice, "Who's this uninvited guest we have here?"

"Break?" I call out baffled by his sudden appearance.

"Hello~ Elena-san," he says thumping my back with his cane. Well apparently not since he just was placing the sword back into the cane-scabbard. "Don't push me you moron," I call as I balance myself from falling from my right leg. "I'm hurt!"

"Well," she grins as I turn back on her, "Is he your new knight in shining armor? I regret coming here to recruit you. Nevertheless you are useless to me." Without my full body I can't fight back properly.

"I'll have to object to that," Break calls getting the sword back out. "She is legally property of the Rainsworth Household."

"Who the fuck are you calling property?" I yell at him.

"Watch your language," he says smiling at me. "But knowing the invitee knows about me I know she won't attack, now will you Miss?"

"Tch," she says smirking and getting on the fountains edge. "I'll deal with you right here and now. No need for assistance," She snaps her fingers as the anaconda appears coiling behind her.

"She's seriously going after you too?" I call confused. I thought I was her only target!

"_Stop, Mirana,"_ I snap my head to the left as I follow the sound of the little girl's voice. At reaching the pinpoint I see a little girl with short wavy blonde hair and a cute frilly pink dress as she approaches the girl; Mirana. _"He's not your desired target. If you kill him, you would be only tainting the purity of your soul. A hunter of impure ones." _

"What an act," Break says more serious; way more than usual. "Are you mocking me?"

"Don't look at me," Mirana frowns. "It wasn't my idea."

"It was mine," my eyes widened as I looked the way Mirana glanced at as the silhouette of a man came out. The resemblance, that was what shocked me. The same black hair, the same blue eyes; one small difference his right eye red with a depict of a snake eating it's own tail and the dark diamond shape inside the circle. But nonetheless it was the same; it hasn't changed even after two hundred years.

"…Aira…?" I whisper my confusion.

"It's melancholic to see you," he said coldly. "I'd imaging that you had died in the Abyss not long after I threw you in."

"You bastard!" I yell standing back up ignoring the pain of both my limbs as they screamed to me to stop. But I didn't care, he's here. He's alive. I want him dead. I would ahve killed him if it hadn't been that before I could even get close Break blocked my way with his arm. I fight back and used his full body. "Let go of me! Aira! You son of bitch, you're suppose to be dead!"

"Who said so?" he says his voice ringing in my head. Deeper than I remember yet as charming which sickens me to the bone. "I survived the same way you did, by not aging after I turned twenty-one, two hundred years ago."

"You betrayed me!" I yell tears filling up but of the rage building up and pouring over inside me. "You should be dead! I'll kill you myself!"

"Try as much as you want~" Mirana purrs slithering her hands and arms all around him which only boils me even more. "But you'll get nowhere. Even you know that without needing to use those Eclipse Eyes of yours. He's as much as a white class can get. What could a blue class like you do?" She tilts her head on the hole between his neck and head and as she does I can see the same image. A tattoo of a snake eating it's own tail, a diamond inside it. The anaconda starts coiling around them. They're leaving!"Let go of me Break!" I yell again punching and kicking.

"You can't. You'll just get killed," he says calmly but doesn't reach me. Nothing can. Not with Aira still alive. Not with my aunt's murdered and the murderer of my heart still at large. "Bye bye," Mirana said as they faded away. "Anika." And just like that they left. My rage was over the top and all that was there to take it was Break.

"Why did you stop me!" I yell unconscious of myself. "I was going to kill the son of bitch and kill that bitch along with him."

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have lasted the Chain's attack," he said calmly taking my outbreak with ease.

"No, what I would've had done was slit her throat and burn him just like they burned my aunt!" I yell still. "If you would've just let me go-!"

"If I had let you go you would've died in vain!" he yelled at me catching me off guard and making me flinch. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked calmer.

"I-" I drop to my knees as the sizzling pain on my ankle and arm was even more than burning by now. It came as pounding strokes of pain. "I just want him dead," my voice quivers as my anger subsides slowly.

"Let's take you inside," he said touching my shoulder which made me flinch. "Are you scared?"

I shake my head, "I'm not scared of him or her."

"Then what's making you shake so much," even if he didn't ask it as a question I notice he was right. I hadn't seen how violently I was shaking until he pointed it out. That's when I feel his arms as he picks me up bridal style. Unconsciously I hold the ripped part of my dress close. "A tattoo?" his voice asks as perkily as always. "I thought the only one you had was that of your illegal contract."

I didn't answer for a few minutes until I felt my voice return to me, "It's the Cross Serpent symbol. From a cult who had the information I needed. Took me five years to gain their trust. This was the final step into their archives." Talking about something else made me calm down.

"You did that for information?" he asked confused.

"I want to help those outcasts like myself," I say shiver but of the cold outside. I feel his grip get stronger holding me closer from the cold air. Cold. I remember the glare he gave Mirana when he asked her about mocking him, "Who was…that little girl?"

"An illusion," he said. "That boy must have the Chain by the name of Eris."

"An illusionist, huh?" I ask understanding. "You know that girl then?" He didn't answer.

It stayed quiet after that and even if I hate the silence I didn't reproach. We get to my room as he sits me on my bed. I sit there thinking things over. How my anger took control of me without me realizing it. Of how I let my anger out on Break. And how easy it was for him to calm me down. To calm that beast- that shadow self of mine- hungering for revenge which not even I can sooth.

"I've got one last question for you," he says soft and serious. "Who's Anika Genevieve De la Rosa."

"That was my old name," I say lowly. "My mother's surname, De la Rosa, and my aunt's surname Genevieve. My real name's Anika."

"That's from your time in Salem," he says understanding. "I hope you understand that I will have to report this to Duchess Rainsworth."

What? "No!" I call standing up, regaining the feeling in my leg and arm at this time. "You can't tell her or Shelly-sama or Sharon. Nobody can know about the Cross Serpent or those Ouroboros. Please, Break, I can't bare losing her respect or anyone of theirs!"

"Why? Because you trust them?" he asked.

"No," I say serious. "I said to myself I'd never trust again. It's respect, that's all it is. I can't bare lose that from them."

"Then what you want is for it and what happened tonight to be our little secret," he says.

"If you do I will," I say.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asks. "If I am not wrong I'm the one with the upper hand here."

"If you tell on me then I'll ask Cheryl-sama about that little girl you refused to answer me about," that shut him up and slapped that stupid grin off his face.

"You **are** blackmailing me, huh," he says not long before he smiles again. "You're really full of yourself aren't you?" he says stabbing his cane onto my chest pushing me back to lay on my bed. "Such a little girl trying to go against me."

"If you don't want me to know that badly," I say getting myself together. "Then don't say a word. If you won't neither will I."

He stayed there pushing me to the bed, his cane with his weight on me. He then grinned and let his cane slide off me. "You're the most insufferable brat I've met."

"Even," I say thinking I'm getting somewhere, "More than that Vincent Nightray?" He smirks-wait- and bows before me, did I actually win him?"You have my word," he says coming back up. "You say nothing neither will I. Now I'm sure you won't want to rest in that kind of clothes all ripped. How about I change them for you since your injured?" I flush, "No! Hell no! I'm better now so get out!"

"Oh please," he says as I push him out, "There's no need to be modest~"

"Shut the fuck up!" I call getting him finally out and shutting the door in his face. "Good night then~" he says as I hear his footsteps go on. He's so obnoxious. I take my time to change to a proper nightgown and slide back to bed. But I'm unable to sleep until I notice the damping of the pillow under my head, drenched in my silent tears. Why am I crying? Because I know he's alive? Or because I know I should have killed him when I had the chance to.

* * *

><p>"Break?" Sharon asks as she gets to his room the door wide open. "Why awake at such hour?" he asks taking his coat off.<p>

"I heard the ruckus outside," she said normally. "I'm pretty sure Grandmother and Mother heard it too."

He chuckles, "What ruckus, Milady?" She looked at him confused yet not showing it. "Would you like me to accompany back to your room."

"There'll be no need for that," she says leaving. He takes his boots off as he lays down on his bed rethinking what happened that night. He's amused at how a girl much younger than him would con him like that. More so when she acted so outraged minutes before. "Those tattoos," he mumbled closing his eyes as he smiled thinking about the situation. "A snake eating it's tail and a snake on a cross. What kind of trouble are in you in, Elena?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Cause: Wrath

"I have no reason why I should follow your orders, Apostles," a male voice called over as Mirana paced in front of him. His figure leaned upon the broken pillar of the ruins they had met at. His long bleached-blonde hair tied on the waist with a red ribbon. His blue-green eyes glancing over at anything but her.

At hearing his response, she stopped in mid-step and turned to him, "A reason. You want a reason? How about to destroy those who betrayed your race."

"Not good enough to endanger my life," he said in a matter of a fact tone closing his eyes uninterested.

"Then," she said more serious. "How about killing a Cause?"

His eyes snapped half opened, "It's a myth. All Ouroboros know the Seven Causes were killed along with any comrades in the Shadow Day."

"What happened to incarnations? Weren't we born onto this piece of land with our ancestors' legacies?" she asked. "The Causes aren't any different."

"If you knew better," he interjected, "The Causes were killed by alchemic and magic forces. The bodies were ripped to the smallest particle by Ouroboros' First Alchemist, Sir Lake, while the souls were sent to the deepest hell there is by Ouroboros' First Mage, Reynard. None would be able to reincarnate with that method."

"But," Aira came into scene intervening. "What your precious arcane records don't say is that there was one body that was never found no matter where or how long they searched."

"You are Luz are you not?" he asked intrigued.

"I'll answer if you accept our deal," he said standing in front of him.

The other leaned back, arms crossed across his chest and suddenly grinned, "As you said, one of the Cause's body was never found by our ancestors which makes it more likely for there to be an incarnation making that person the one with the power to kill us."

"Us, immortal beings," Mirana corrected. "We gave our souls to Chaos, god of darkness and shadows, in order to live for all eternity." Her head tilts a slight bit showing off her Ouroboros tattoo; the sign of eternal return.

"We must annihilate this one impediment. Once gone we'll be able to cease those four houses easily and then be able to take over the Abyss and bring forth the day on which Chaos will return to this earth," Aira explained.

He thought about it for a minute. He then stood straight from his pillar as he said, "I have no creature like you do; I rely not upon that girl's powers. I," he said removing his blonde bangs from his forehead showing his Ouroboros tattoo, "Have my own means of power. I'll aide your purpose."

"Then," Mirana said smirking. "Use your dream collector, Mari, to change her dreams. Show her just what she's getting into when dealing with us. You who controls the dream realm, Alvengoth Caliz."

"Please," he pronounced. "It'll be Alven from now on."

* * *

><p>"Ah!" I gasped out as I suddenly sat up from my bed. My breathing was very heavy and as I touched my forehead I noticed I had cold sweat. What the heck… I remember now. That nightmare… I shake my head and stood up going to change. But I couldn't take it off my mind; it just looked so real. It's barely six in the morning-three hours of sleep- and to shake that stupid dream I guess I'll go out for a walk in the city. Nothing bad from that. I go in my short and white blouse with a smaller version of my black vest. I look myself in the mirror, specially the bags under my eyes. I sigh and simple grab my hair into a ponytail and head out.<p>

In no more than half and hour and without telling anybody I get to the great city of Reveille that's already woken up by this hour. I see kids and parents around. Ladies going into the marketplace. My hand safely upon my magnum. Hey after last night there's no way I'm going out unarmed. I take a seat on the nearby bench by the central fountain place. It's nice here. Just any normal city. I wish I'd had this kind of normal life with my aunt. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. I do miss her.

"_Auntie, do you think momma ever loved me?" not the slightest tinge of sadness but instead simple curiosity in her voice._

"_Why would you ask that?" she would ask confused and worried._

"_Well, you said she died when she gave birth to me. Did she die because she hated me so much?"_

"_Of course not sweetheart. You're mommy loved you very much and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise okay?"_

I wonder now if that was possibly true. I mean she never did lie to me and she was the person I loved the most. Well of course since she took care of me. And yet…

Everyone was outside of that big house and all of them were dead. I saw the swiftness of her hands as she would strike all of her enemies clean. It was almost as if she were dancing. Her perfect slim body beautiful in a blue gown. Her hair a distinctive brunette with a tinge of the color of red flames. All her doing. And on the right part of her chest, right above her breast was the same snake eating it's own tail but without a diamond inside it. Instead a number, a roman numeral. It was a number thirteen.

That dream…it was so vivid and so realistic. It felt almost as if I was there, being the spectator of this person's massacre. And what about the Ouroboros tattoo? It looked exactly like Mirana's and Aira's yet this one didn't have the diamond but instead a number. Thirteen. I sigh, I'm thinking way too much about it. I mean it's just a dream, it's not even real.

"Go get 'em!" I hear something from not far away making me jump startled. I look to the market place near the fountain place and see a ruckus filling in.

"What's could that be…" I mumble as I stand up to go over there. I go in between the mass of people cheering and as I get into the front I see what it is. A street arm wrestling match. There were these three adults going against this blonde boy, brunette girl, and black haired man. So far the brunette was going to go fight that huge ass guy. Wow, great match- good luck with that. I start going away when all of a sudden a wave hits my body making me turn around only to see the briefest moment of energy before it went down. This feeling, what the hell was it?

I ignore it as much as I'd like to go ahead and investigate. It's my day off from trouble today, I decided so myself. C'mon after last night I need a break from all this crap. Not mentioning my freaking blood pressure would be up to the ceilings by now. Not that it really matters but…ugh. Now I'm just babbling. Wait- I look around to find myself lost. Great that's what I get for walking and talking. I look around as I keep walking on, where the hell I am now?

"Great. Just fabulous, Elena," I tell myself out loud. "Look what you got yourself into now. Talking about some stupid ass dream as if it were real, babbling about some other half-assed shit you don't even understand, and look where that's driven you to."

"A place full of people who hate you, that's where," I turn to see a man with bleach blonde hair and spotless green eyes. His grin a killer one; charming and untouchable. I stepped back unable to speak, even if I tried nothing came out. I was too dumbfound. "What's the matter, Anika?" he said opening his mouth and even if it was the briefest moment I saw it. The undetectable Ouroboros tattoo carved onto his tongue. Suddenly I felt sharp claws grasp my sides as it started pulling me back. I struggled and tried to call Thanatos but with no avail. He never listened to me. I turned my head to see just what it was that I couldn't fight back, only to see a great big smile with one eye. A creepy grin but it looked kind of off. "Tick~tock, luv," I turned to him. "The festival will commence once we've all gathered." He raised his finger waving it around like the needle of a clock. "You've got so much time left, luv. Stop wasting it with stupid games~"

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open as I seat up from the cold ground. Where am I? I look around to see myself inside an old cottage. One very similar to the one where I used to live at when I was little. Did I faint? Yeah, after that Ouroboros guy and I met, something pulled me in and I came here. But where is here? I stand up looking around. I'm find myself inside some dark room and as I see outside the nearby window I see it's dark out as well.<p>

"Is she asleep?" I turn confused and shocked as I hear a familiar voice. Yeah, it was Mina from Salem. She was my aunt's friend. Am I possibly dreaming?

"She is," it has to be. That's my aunt's voice. She seems rather shaky for some reason. I sit down by the door as it's ajar. I look over straight from where I'm sitting and I see myself there as I child, fast asleep. Yes, it most definitely is some kind of dream. I must be unconscious somewhere in that street. Yeah, I must be. I close my eyes trying to relax and enjoy the memories this dream comes with.

"You should turn her in to the court, Cecilia," my eyes part half way open. I knew someone had to know. My aunt wouldn't have told anybody but I knew Mina saw me doing some of the little magic I could do.

'I can't Mina,' my aunt will surely say. 'She's my niece. I'll protect her and the court will have her over my dead body.' It's what she told me all the time when people with magic or alchemic abilities was found. That's when I started knowing I could do those things too.

"I can't Mina," see? I know her even in my dreams. "If I do I'll be suspected of as well." My eyes widened, what?

"But she's a witch!" Mina hissed loudly. "You're just half of what she could turn out to be! You said it yourself, your sister put you up with this child as a curse!" That's not true!

"I know." No! She's lying! "Believe me I would've gotten rid off her when I found her at my doorstep if it weren't for that stupid curse Angelica put on me with that child. I'm unable to leave **it** on it's own." This isn't a dream…it's a nightmare! This isn't true!

"But Angelica's dead already," Mina said. "She can't hurt you where she is."

"You wouldn't know the things my sister could do," she answered. "Loved just because she could use magic. Only I saw what she was. A freak. And now I'm burdened with this piece of trash. I wish I could kill it. Even more I'd like to burn it on the stake."

"No!" I yell tears in my eyes. "You have to be lying!" without even realizing it I had barged into the room where Mina and Aunt were at. But even in my presence they remained undisturbed. "You said you loved me! Why are you lying now!"

Suddenly Aunt's, no, Cecilia turned to face me but instead of her face I could see the face of a broken doll grinning at me. "It's true!" it screeched. "This place is brought by your memory! A memory you didn't even witness but merely heard in your dreams!"

"No!" I yelled and took out my magnum and pointing it at her head. "You liar!" I pulled the trigger and watched at she became came upon the floor, her body twisted. She's dead. Broken, like I am. Suddenly her head turned to me again.

"You can't undo the truth Anika Genevieve!" it screeched. "It's the only thing keeping me alive!"

"Shut up!" I yell and held the gun with both hands as I shot repeatedly until the six bullets were gone. But even then I could hear her laughing and the doll of Mina had joined her. This is a lie. It has to be!

"She hates me too," I turn to see my ten year old self looking down on me. "She does. Everybody does. Not even my mother loved me, then. I'm just unlovable. Then why…" she raised her head as I saw myself cry, the tears pouring down. "Why am I still alive?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled covering my ears and shutting my eyes close. Please take me out of here. I don't want to hear this. If it's true, make it go away. Please, make it all go away. "Thanatos!" I yell and I feel the wind rapidly surrounding me. "Take me away from here!" And for the first time he listened. He actually listened to my orders. I felt those claws hurt me as they deepened their grip on my shoulders as those black torn wings took me away. I landed somewhere, I had no idea where; my eyes were closed shut and my ears were covered still by my hands. I could feel my tears as they ran down my cheeks. I slowly let go of my ears. Then I heard it.

"Elena-san!" I looked up just in time to see the claws of some cat man thing hit those of Thanatos as he protected me. With his other he also blocked Break's path to me. "Elena-san, disperse him!"

"_Don't listen to him," _Thanatos, I could hear him around the room. _"He's not trustworthy. I'm the one you have to trust remember? He could be lying to you like Cecilia and Aira did."_

"You're right," I say unconsciously.

"Elena-san!" Break yells at me but doesn't reach me.

"The Black Death," the cat hisses. Could he mean Thanatos?

"_Don't mind them," _his voice somehow soothes my pain. _"You deserve to live. Your pain would amount to that much at the very least. Isn't that right, Anika."_

"Yes," I say letting his claws grip my body as he cradles me with those torn wings. Those torn wings of a sad, broken angel.

* * *

><p>"Damn," Break mumbles under his breathe as he coughs one last time before making Mad Hatter appear again. With a loud screech Thanatos disappears in ashes as Elena stands there oblivious to her surroundings. He reaches her and shakes her by the shoulders, "Elena-san, wake up. Elena-san!" hey eyes blink as she suddenly pushes him away.<p>

"Get away from me," she mumbles holding herself.

"She won't leave this place alive," Cheshire calls despite his badly injured figure, with one arm left and an injured leg. "Wrath can't leave. She has to die. She's a vermin to **her** as well! Wrath has to die!"

"Shut up," Elena mumbles getting Break's attention.

"She's the incarnation of one the Causes!" he kept yelling as he suddenly charged at them. Break stood before her ready to call upon Mad Hatter.

"Shut up!" she yelled furious as Thanatos slashed Cheshire's body from end to end wounding him even more that Break had with Mad Hatter. She stepped out of his protective zone as she walked up to Cheshire's limb form. Break noticing that with the bell in his possession there was no more need for the cat. But what was she doing? "You're the one that's a pest here," she called as she extended her hand to hold a gun like Thanatos'. It was black and silver. "You and your little girl are the ones who should be dead. You and all those pesky humans who turned their backs on us." She held it to his head as he squirmed in fear and anger. "So what, I'll let that beast take control of me for once. I mean how bad can it get," she grinned mischievously pulling the trigger only to blow his remaining arm right off. He screamed in agony of the energy that cut it off. "Oops~ sorry. I missed. How about we try it one more time…" she pointed it this time at his head.

"That's enough," Break interrupted her grabbing the gun and pointing it elsewhere.

"Let go of me, Xerxes," she called coldly.

"You'll be the one to follow my orders Elena-san," he said trying to pull the weapon away unable.

"He showed me something very unpleasant," she says not taking her eyes of Cheshire. "I want to repay the favor."

"That'll be enough, I said," he called again seriously as he yanked her forearm and pulled her away from the now harmless Chain.

"He's got to pay for telling me the truth!" she yelled yanking back her gun falling on the floor. "If it weren't for him! If it you weren't for him I wouldn't be doubting myself!" She grabbed her head as it began hurting, "Cecilia lied to me too. She did the same thing Aira did to me! She deserved to die! Well, hell," she laughed sarcastically, "I'd like to know who the fuck else lied to me. Duchess Rainsworth, Shelly, Sharon, Liam, you!"

"What are you talking about?" he called shaking her by the shoulders. "What's happening to you?"

"I saw the truth, Xerxes," she called. "And Thanatos is the only one who knows what I've been through and understands. He's the only one who'll help me and the only one I can trust."

"Snap out of it!" he yelled at her shaking her even harder. But suddenly the coughing hit him as he stepped back a little too late. The blood from his coughs got onto her clothes and some on her face. Her eyes suddenly widened.

* * *

><p>I've seen this before…where. The woman with the sword. She too was very weak. It was because she was exploding herself to the extremes. And soon after, she died. That woman who was trying to fight for her life. She lost everything because she couldn't realize it until it was already too late.<p>

And now…the same thing's happening to Break. What the hell was I doing…? I…was drunk. Drunk with all that power I felt surging through my body. What was it? I don't know. It felt empowering and somehow relieving. It wasn't Thanatos. It was something else…

He coughed again getting my attention, "Break! Are you alright?"

"Well, well, are you finally back to being yourself?" he asked with a grin covered in blood.

I flinched a bit, "I-I think so." I shake my head, "Break, I'm-"

"Don't," he said raising his hand to stop me. "If you're going to apologize don't. I don't need that right now."

"Yeah," I say. "Who is that?"

"The Cheshire cat," he said looking over at the immobile Chain. "This is his lair."

"You were the one who brought me here," I say recognizing that eye from before.

"No," he hissed. "It wasn't Cheshire who brought Wrath here. It was Arkana."

"Arkana?" I say confused. That man…is he was an Ouroboros he most probably had a Chain too. "Does Arkana have a contractor too?"

"Those Ouroboros are a vermin to **her**. They can't be let out of that world and into the Abyss. If they do they'll hunt her down and kill her," he hissed in anger.

"They can do that?" I asked obliviously, I'm interrogating an enemy.

"Without you in the way, they would," he said.

"Why me?" I ask.

"A Cause is a sin personified," he said as he tried to sit up. I went up to him and helped him up. He hissed but I didn't pay attention to that.

"What are you doing?" Break asked.

"I'm helping him," I say as I bring Cheshire's face up to meet my eyes. "Now Cheshire knows about this right? Can you tell me, please."

"No," he says yanking away. "If I do you'll kill me afterwards anyway."

"No," I say reassuring. "I won't do that."Break snorted, "Can't say the same for me though."

"Break!" I snap at him. I turn back to Cheshire, "C'mon Cheshire, can't you at least tell me what sins you're talking about?"

"The seven," he said. "You're Wrath."

"Wrath…" I repeat nodding. "Can you tell me about the others?"

"Cheshire doesn't know about the others," he said shaking his head low. "Cheshire just knows of the good woman who helped **her** when she was in that lonely place. That Wrath was nice to her and Cheshire." He looked up, "And now that Cheshire sees you better, you're no different."

That's all he knew. Suddenly Break pulled me by my forearm back beside him. "You've got your information and since I got mine we're leaving this rotten place."

"Yours?" I asks as he lets go and takes out a bell on a red ribbon.

"Give that back?" Cheshire yells hysteric.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asks teasingly jingling the small object.

"What is that?" judging by how they're acting this isn't any ordinary bell.

"This," he said jingling it one more time. "Is the source of this dimension. It's core and this is the memory of the Alice from one hundred years ago."

"Alice?" that name rings a bell. _"Nice to meet you Alice-chan." _But why?

"Cheshire won't let you take that away!" he yelled as his body suddenly started to break apart as a black form raised from it.

"What's happening to him!" I call from all the ruckus and from the crumbling floor below me.

"He's leaving his old form to get this back," he tosses it in the air, catches it, and places it inside his coat. "Excuse me~" he says as he picks me up bridal style…yet again.

"What the hell are you doing!" I call embarrassed and annoyed.

"You can't fight," Break said as he stepped back a little.

"Of course I can!" I yell.

"More like I won't let you. Not after that little show you gave minutes ago," he jumped just as the floor was crumbling down into the darkness and kicked Cheshire's volatile form. "Such a troublesome form it is indeed."

He lands and I suddenly hear a very hysteric and angered, "Break!" He lands, puts me down, and says, "Hello~! Nice to see you here! Still alive too~!" I turn to see those three. The ones from the wrestling match at the marketplace.

The blonde one is the first to notice me it seemed, "Break, who's she?"

"A friend of mine~" he cooed looking at Cheshire.

"Like hell I am!" I called furious. I look over at Cheshire.

"Is that Cheshire?" the black haired man called.

"Yep," Break called, "He's just a tad bit uglier that's all. And to think he'd go so far as to drop his beloved outfit. Is the Will of Abyss that important to him?"

"Poor thing," I say hearing Cheshire's laments. "To love someone so much that it makes you lose yourself, I understand him."

"He's a Chain, Elena-san," Break said. "You're human. There's a difference."

"Sure," I say chuckling nervously. "Keep telling me that. I'll believe you eventually I guess." I've believed everyone so far, what's so different about them, anyways, to make the lies anymore hurtful and pointless. Suddenly I feel the floor tremble beneath my feet. "W-what's happening?"

"It's that cat," Break says. "He's planning to destroy this dimension and us with it." The floor suddenly takes me away from everyone. I was alone. "Break!" I call as the floor furthers more apart. I stand up trying not to fall into the pit below. "This isn't working all that good," I mumble as I look over to see a black horse appear and take the blonde and the brunette away. Great now what? Maybe… "Thanatos!" He didn't answer. "Please help us!" The floor below me starts to crumble even more as Cheshire begins dying away. He's crumbling like everything else. "You can't," I say out loud. "You helped me. You can't just die here!"

"**Wrath…" **the harsh words after he called out Alice's name came out in pain. **"Pride is after you. You were the traitor of the seven. All because of-"**

"Cheshire!" I call out as Break gets to me.

"We have to leave, now!" he pulled me by my forearm towards the other man. "We seem to have no other choice, Gilbert."

"I know," he answers as I notice the rain of black feathers that suddenly engulfed us all. While on the trajectory I could feel my breathing become shallow. It's getting harder for me to breathe. That's when I feel Break's arms shielding me from the dark hollow.

"Deep breaths, Elena-san," Break says. "Otherwise you'll suffocate." I nodded and took deep breathes, one at a time, and soon it became easier to breath until we arrived at some random room.

"Fucking shit!" I cussed as I landed hard on top of a table and right on my a-

"Watch your language," Break calls.

"It hurts!" I yell only to get shushed by him with one finger to his lips as he then points at the man, Gilbert, sleeping upon the couch. "When did he-"

"He brought us back here with Raven," he says coughing a bit more.

"Raven?" I asked. I stand up to see him resting there and now looking closer he does look tired. I kneel in front of him and poke his cheek.

"Leave him alone," Break calls snapping his scabbard at my hand.

"Okay, fine. Jeez, no need to be so literal," I snap putting my hand away. "Any- augh!" I stop in mid sentence when I feel a sudden pain in my body as it surges all over. "Elena-san?" Break calls.

Yet it keeps hurting and it pounds in my head. The last thing I remember before fainting was the sight of one blue eye and another of the red sunset looking at me from the black of the window.


	5. Chapter 5: The Unfurling Fate

My eyes fluster as I can't ignore the noise I keep hearing. Whispering and hissing. I…fainted? I'm laying on something. I look over myself and see Mister Gilbert gone. Then I was sleeping where he was. Where's Break too? Gosh, I need a day off or something. I remembered the last thing I saw before I fainted. Those blue and red eyes. Could it have been…?

Even so, why would he? I gasp, one of those Ouroboros was the one that took me into Cheshire's lair. Then he must've seen the job be a failure. But the pain from before, it wasn't the contractor's seal. It's move three times since the contract was made and it didn't feel like that. No, the pain I felt that made me faint was something else. Something not as powerful yet something so hollow of emotion that took my everything with that resonance it gave.

I shake that lingering feeling and stand up staggering a bit. Where the heck am I exactly. Suddenly I start hearing a very annoying tapping noise. I turn to the balcony door made of glass and there I saw…what the heck?

"Are you a…" I trail as I walk on opening the door and letting the little black and white things come in as it tugs on my shoes, "You're a ferret?" It's ears jerk up and it stands on it's hind legs and looks at me as it tilts it's head sideways. I kneel down to it, "Aw, how cute!" Then it jumps forth and bites my hand making it bleed. "Ow!" it runs out the balcony door. "Come back here you little bastard!" I yell and run after it. Soon as I follow the sneaky bastard I end up in the gardens that look very much like Cheryl-sama's. I end up catching the little bastard's tail under my foot. "Gotcha," I hiss. It turns to me, it's belly up and paws out stretched and it's little paw moves as if saying goodbye. "What the-?" but before I can finish it vanishes in mid air. Great? An imaginary rat led me into this hell of a maze. Now what?

"Never expect to see you here, Miss Godspell," I jerk recognizing that chilling tone and twirl to find him sitting down as if nothing, scissors in hand and a rain of black roses and their petals all over the grass. All of which were cut by those exact hands. And even without my Eclipse Eyes I can still sense the chilling fright seeing his aura gave me.

"Mister Vincent," I say not even close to calm and more like panicked. I step back a bit just to find myself trapped by a rose bush neatly trimmed. Damn, next time I don't fall for any other rodent no matter how cute they may be. "H-how odd to see you here?"

"Well there was a meeting and I was called in to report," he said as he kept on cutting roses. Report? Meeting? This must be Pandora's headquarters then. "What about yourself?"

"I was following a little thieving rat that bit me," I chuckle nervously. "Kind of stupid, right?"

"Well, just be careful. Remember curiosity killed the cat," he smiled creepily. "But I shan't say that for I am curious myself," he said making the scissors touch his lips. "That little design is a bit off, wouldn't you say?"

"Design?" I ask confused. He chuckles and moves his finger motioning me forth. I hesitate and he seemed to noticed for he chuckles again and says, "Don't be scared. I won't bite."

Tch, yeah. Doubt that. But I can't just ignore him. I slowly approach him enough to have me in his arm range. "So?" I ask again, "What design?" He smiles and his hand with the scissors 'slips' and cuts across my blouse and vest. I hold my hands up to it, "What the hell?"

"Look at it, Miss Godspell," he inquires. "Doesn't it appear different to you?"

My eyes takes little glances from him to cut now cut blouse. I let the cut open a bit for my eyes only to see and they widened. I must of imaged it! In my hurry and implausible thoughts I jerk my torn vest off and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my blouse only to see that my sight wasn't deceiving me. The snake on the cross. It's tail…it's uncurled from it's cross!

"H-how?" I say shocked. "It's just a tattoo!"

"An insignia," he says getting my attention. " I read it somewhere. Changes depending on the bearer. A serpent on a cross means victory over evil. If it's changing then something not very good is going on inside you. There's four stages to the change: the unfurling of the snake's tail, the snake biting on the cross making it bleed, the snake eating the cross, and finally the snake eating its own tail depicting its eternal return."

"What?" a snake eating it's own tail! That's impossible! "I'm not one of them!" I yell unconscious of him not even knowing anything. "I can't! I know who I am!"

"Do you now?" he called making me jerk. "A girl giving her own beliefs of eternity being here on earth to a bunch of no names who belief that life begins in death. What was that they said, oh, 'to die is to live' or something?"

How…? How the hell does he know all that? "W-who…?" I ask oblivious to anything else. "How do you know all that! About me? About them? W-who…!" I gasp, "Who the hell are you?" I whisper.

"Let's just say," he says slowly, "I'm a really good acquaintance to your sin." He smiles and puts his finger over his lips and the scissors tips dangerously close to mine as he says, "Let that be our little secret, Elena-san." Chills run down my spine when he said my name. Then I see his eyes dart over me and just as swiftly his hand with the sharp object raises to my hair and snaps the ribbon holding it up making my hair fall onto my shoulders. "Hi, you're early," he says making me confused.

"Only this part of the inner garden's in Pandora have black roses," that voice. I turn to see Break with a disgusted expression and his clothes changed too. Pandora's uniform? "You shouldn't be here either," he says coldly. I'm about to reproach at him, about the early sexual harassment I just experienced but he just continues, "By the way, loved the 'decorating' you did on my room, Mister Vincent~" that sweet tone, that tinge of sarcasm…oh yeah he's pissed for sure.

"Oh~ you liked it? That's good," Vincent said monotonously. Yeah he isn't that sharp around Break; he fakes it.

"Of course I did," Break says in disbelief. "So much that it made me want to spit on you."

They continued talking and I did my best to not listen in. I didn't want to get involved in some business that wasn't mine. But when Break mentioned something about Sharon I couldn't just not care.

"You-" I turn to Vincent, "What'd you do to Sharon!" I rage but Break blocks my path as always.

"There's no need for that tone, Elena-san," he says standing up from his chair. "It's not like I killed her," he smiles. This son of- "Then again if you want her back so badly, I will say that I would gladly do an exchange."

"Exchange?" I asked confused.

"You have something I'm interested in, " Vincent says facing Break.

"Sorry," Break scoffs, "but I have nothing that might interest you."

He giggles, "Lies. Mister Hatter is a liar. You have it," he pushes me aside and tugs on Break's left arm, "You snatched it while at Cheshire's place." He pulls back Break's sleeve. "That…Alice's memories," I then hear the distinctive ringing bell.

"Cheshire's," I mumble. His bell. That bell. I glance to see the ribbon tied to his arm. "You'll give me the thing you've wanted for more than anything else; the truth of one hundred years ago." He looks up, "In exchange I'll give you your precious Miss Sharon back to you, how does that sound? Mister Hatter?"

"Your sick?" I yell angry and soon cover my mouth when he turns to face me. "Then would you rather give up your precious person?" he asks.

"Precious-"

"That…boy," he says not quite remembering himself. "Mister Luz, was it."

"Luz!" Aira Luz! "You're crazy! He's not my precious person!"

"Wrong again, Elena-san," he says. "A little mocking bird told me, that you lie to your own self in order to be blinded from the truth."

Mocking bird? "Y-you're wrong," I hesitate.

He chuckles, "Am I now?" He let's go of Break's arm and walks up to me making me take a step back. He bends a bit low into my ear and whispers, "Mister Snake says differently, wouldn't you think so too?" My eyes widened and suddenly Vincent is taken back as Break steps between us.

With a forced grin he said, "I'd appreciate if you partake to your end of the bargain as of now and retain from getting any closer to both of them from now on."

"Possessive," he smiles and starts walking. "Follow me."

I start on to follow Vincent but don't get that far when Break stops me. "What?"

"Go back to my room," he orders.

"Are you out of your mind?" I hiss. "I want to safe Sharon as much as you!"

"In your current state you'd only be a burden for me," he says, "Go there and don't come out until I get back. You fainted not just of nothing; something is wrong with you. I can't juggle you being sick and Milady with that rat." I'm about to retort when he adds, "Trust me."

My eyes widened but go back to normal. That shut me up for a few seconds and then I turn to go, "Fuck you." It takes me a few seconds to continue, "I don't trust you. However," I turn to face him. "I trust you with Sharon so you better get her back safe!" I start off jogging and leave as quickly as I can.

Soon after getting out of that maze I get to the room that break said to be his from long ago. It was cleaned earlier, I can still smell the different things they used.

I stand in front of the mirror and unbutton my shirt all the way leaving it open. I see to my left is the imprint of the contract's seal. To my right is the changed, and still pending to alter, my snake and cross; the tail uncurled. This is uncanny. How in the world did it change?

I go up to the bed and curl into a ball as the tears unconsciously start rolling down again.

"Aira…" I find my lips forming his name. But why…? My eyes feel heavy and somehow I find myself asleep. And I remember something…

"_Why are you smiling? Why aren't you crying?" _I asked after he got hurt so badly.

"_Should I?" _he asked with that foolish grin on his face.

"_Of course!" _I protest. That's when my eyes start feeling with tears, _"If it hurts then be in pain; if it's hard then scream out your anger. And if you don't because you're embarrassed then."_ I smile as the tears fall down, _"I'll cry with you. Don't be a little lying clown, anymore. Okay, Aira?"_

* * *

><p>"Damn," the bleached blonde whined. "You're telling me my plan failed?"<p>

"Just as you heard it Ash," Aira tells him as he sat down playing chess with Alven. "Saw her alive and well with my own eyes."

"I'll be damn, that luv is tougher than she looks," Ash smirks.

"Barely," Alven says as he plays against Aira. "She's got strong allies, that's all. She's not that strong herself."

"Of course she isn't," Mirana interrupts. "She's got that beast trying to control her body too. The strong part isn't even hers."

"Chick's got a point," Ash says leaning back. "When are Khalia and the others getting here?"

"Soon," Alven says getting one of Aira's pieces. "You have to learn to be patient."

"Not soon enough," Ash whined.

"We can't be wasting time," Aira said getting two of Alven's pieces. "If she finds out how to control and use the beast, she'll become even more of a pest."

"I'll keep her in margin until Khalia gets here," Alven says.

"Yes," Aira agreed. "As long as you have her, trapping her in her dreams until dawn breaks, it'll take time from her hands and putting it on our side. And when Khalia gets here you'll have enough power to trap her without a set time."

"Nightmares are the memories of the heart," Alven said. "And she's got more than one lifetime to go through with that."

"Then teach her a lesson," Mirana said. "We've got to teach her about the pain over and over so she can finally stop snooping around where she's not wanted."

"This is getting boring~" Ash whined.

"Mister Walker," Alven called. "Why don't you go have some fun and torch a thing or two. That way we'll have you off our backs."

"Torch a thing or two, huh?" he smirks, "What Chain should I mimic for that job?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Please," she pleaded to the woman in the spring. "Aide me in this one request. Take my weapons, Beauty's daughter, bless the in your sacred waters."<em>

"_With what aim should I aide you?" the great woman asks. "Are you good? Are you evil?"_

"_I don't know," she said sadly. "I just want to safe him. His the most precious thing I have. My…beloved."_

I spring up from the bed again as after that last plead dream I saw the same blood thirsty scene. I hide my face in my hands as I breath deeply.

"You're awake," I turn to see Break leaning against the dresser. I get the nearest pillow and cover my chest. "Don't worry I barely came in just now."

"You should learn to not disturb people in their sleep," I say the first thing that pops in my head. "You messed up my dreams."

"How cute of you," he smiled like always. "You dreaming of me?"

"Huh?" I say totally confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were sleep talking," he says smiling. "You were saying things like 'most precious' and then something like 'my beloved'."

"Shut up!" I say throwing the pillow at him. I take the chance to button my blouse with that little time. "It wasn't you!"

"Who then," he says putting the pillow aside.

Last thing I remember I was crying and thinking about- I gasp. Vincent's comment pops into my head. Most precious person… I shake it and go into another topic. "And Sharon?"

"Safe and sound," he smiled. "Sleeping peacefully~"

"And don't you have anybody else to go annoy!" I call.

"Oz-kun's asleep as well," he pouts, "Liam-san is working so he won't play with me."

"And I was the only logical option left?" I reproach.

"You cuddle~" he coos snuggling the pillow to his body. "That's cute~"

"Screw you!" I yell throwing another pillow. "I'm leaving!" I call getting up and almost getting to the door.

"No you're not," he says pulling me back by my collarbone. I seat on the edge of the bed, "What now?"

"What was it that made you faint last night?" he asks. Putting my mind together as fast as I can to get an answer. "It was just an after shock of the toll on my body from using Thanatos," I lie.

"Is it?" he asks again tugging on my blouse. "Why would I lie!" I yell kicking him away.

"Just," he answered going for the door.

"Just?" I retort angry.

"You should really get that anger problem of yours in control, Elena-san~" he teases.

"Two words!" I screech. "Screw. You!" I storm out the room and head for Liam's office which by now I know. "Liam!" I call opening the door, "Are you here?" I ask. "Elena," he says shocked. "Goodness, I haven't seen you in-"

"Good seeing you too," I say closing the door behind me and sighing. "Did you hear about Sharon?" He nods and tells me everything that I didn't know. "I see," I say after he's story.

"I have no idea how Xerxes got Miss Sharon back but she's well and that's all that matters," he says smiling.

"Yeah, that's true," I say returning the gesture. "Liam, there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" he says.

"You know the libraries here and the books in them, right?" I ask him.

"Sure, you could say so?"

"Then, could you tell me of any in particular that tell about something called Ouroboros?" I say throwing everything out.

"Ouroboros?" he repeats as if searching his brain for anything resembling that name. "Actually, no. There isn't anything in Pandora's library that would help with that. But…" he trails and snaps his fingers in epiphany. "There is a store in the city that specializes in old cultures and insignias."

"Where is that at?" I ask and gratefully he gives me exact locations and all. "Thanks, I'll be going then." I say opening the door. "Please be careful there," he warns me out of nowhere. "People say that the owner dwells in different things."

"Such as…?" I ask not really caring but just for his sake of not ratting me out to Cheryl-sama or Shelly-sama.

"It's been said he practices things like dark magic and alchemy affecting humans," he says gulping.

"Gotcha, no black witch thingies or human parts," I say going out. "See you around!"


	6. Chapter 6: The War of Nadir

Why the heck would anyone put a store here? I'm in the middle of nowhere at the outskirts of Reveille and next to a cemetery. Great… It just had to be here. I walk into the store and see the countless shelves of books. And here and there some were on the floor along with many other items. "Um," I say thinking if I should leave now that I can. "If you're here for pays get the heck out," I face the second floor of the building that was just the upper part of the immense library and notice a man that wasn't there before. He had short and spiked brown hair. "I have no money to give right now," he hadn't even turned to look at me! He had a toothpick in his mouth and was on top of a tall bench rearranging books into shelves. But as I watched him for a few seconds, he seemed to throw more out than he would put back in.

"Um, excuse me?" I call and he turns as he says. "I said I ain't got any mon- Oh my bad. A customer." He climbed off the bench and jumping over the railing onto the first floor. "Sorry 'bout the confusion, mate. I haven't got lots of customers so I've figured you were the collectors. So, what may I do for you?"

"Um," I gulp before continuing. "I here looking for a book. A friend said I could find it here."

"Well," he clasped his hands together and spreading them out to the room. "As you can see I have many books, so what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for anything naming the tribe of the Ouroboros," I say straight forth.

"Ouroboros, huh?" he repeats moving the toothpick about. "Strange to see a kid looking for such old and horrid history."

"I'm nineteen," I say pissed of the misunderstanding.

"Ninete-" he snorted.

I blushed and called, "I'm short for my age okay!" I put my hands on my hips, "Anyways got a book about them or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got one," he goes up through charcoal stairs into the second floor as he looked through the books on the shelves. He called back still looking, "Anything specific you want, lad?"

Lad? He's pissing me off. "I'm looking for something about the Ouroboros and the Cross Serpents."

"Ouroboros and Cross Serpents, huh?" he says. "Oh!" he calls.

"Got anything?" I ask noticing the reaction.

"Yep!" he says waving the book up over his head and with a grin. "Found my cook book! Thought I'd lost it. I'm gonna have myself a good meal tonight for sure!"

"My book, old man!" I rage even more pissed.

"Oh, right!" he said grinning again. He looks further, "Oh, here we are." He got another book, black with silver, and opening it up while looking over the pages. "Ah, how does 'Tribe of the Dark Ones' sound?"

"Pretty deep," I say and hiss, "And damn on the point."

"Oh and about the C.S. I got this one too," he says pulling a blue leathered book and opening it. "Yep, it says 'Believers of Death'."

"That's them alright," I mumbled. "Anything else you'd recommend?" I call from the first floor.

"Yeah, this," he says getting a gold and black leather hard-back book and dusting it off. "Read through it. I'm pretty sure it'll help with any other problem." He came down and walked to the counter while I followed.

"And how would you know about my problems?" I ask getting the money out. "I'm a bit of hunch man," he said putting the two main books up to me. "That'll be fifty."

"For both?" I call shocked. "Why so much?" but I give the money in anyways.

"I have loan sharks on my back, lad," he says taking in the money. "And not many are curious like you who come and buy these kind of things." He puts the third book in with the pile as I get them.

"No thanks," I say giving it back. "With what you're charging I'll deal with my problems alone."

"Keep it, it's free," he says tossing it back on the pile. "It's been up there for a long time gathering dust."

"And according to you it'll help me?" I ask.

"Sure of it," he says grinning and giving me a thumbs up. "And if you ever need anymore from this store regarding this things, Old Dongos' store is here."

"That's your name?" I ask.

"Dongos Darmati," he says putting his hand out. I saw an odd tattoo of a small eight-point star, the directional pointer larger than the in-between ones. "Nice meeting ya, lad."

"Yeah," I say grinning too and shaking his hand. "Name's Elena Godspell. Right back at ya, Darmati, huh. I'll keep you in mind if I need anything else." I walk out the door with the three books going back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Getting to the mansion I put the books down. It's barely noon. How the hell… I thought I went out longer. I sighed. Guess I'd go check Sharon and…ugh, him. I went on the parlor where Sharon usually took her noon tea. As I got closer to the door I started hearing cries and yelling. That's when I noticed that one of the voices belonged to Gilbert's. I walk in to find him being forcefully being put inside a school uniform. And the others from Cheshire's lair there too, plus a man that looked much like the blonde one. And there he was too. Everyone but Sharon.<p>

I turned to go, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Are you Elena-chan?" I turn at the sound of my name and notice the short blonde standing feet from me making me step back.

"Uh, y-yes," I stutter. "And you are?"

"Name's Oz. Oz Vessalius. Break told us about you," he says smiling sweetly. He suddenly pulls a rose of nowhere and looks at me with sparkly eyes, "And may I tell you that you are the loveliest girl I've ever seen."

"Oz!" Gilbert called but the boy ignored him.

"That we met must be simple fate!" he says giving it to me.

I handle it gently, this guy is such a flirt! "Okay," I sigh not wanting to lay it out hard. "I'm going to say this slow and clear so you can understand, alright?"

"What is it?" he says sparkling still.

"Well, how can I say this," I say rubbing the back of my head. "Look, I'm flattered, really. The thing is I don't get into relationships with younger guys."

"Younger?" he says confused, blinking twice. "But you're shorter than me."

"No~!" I grit my teeth, hating when people point out my stature problems. "I'm just not tall, thank you very much."

"And you say your younger than me?" he asks again in disbelief and, oh gosh, with puppy eyes. "But I'm fifteen."

"And I'm nineteen," I say bluntly tired and pissed at him.

"Nine-" he blinks, "-teen?"

"Incredible, isn't it~" I hear Break as comes up to us and I see Gilbert over there still confused and shocked about the outfit that was forcefully put on him. "Well, like you, she too was in the Abyss for quite sometime. And due to her contract, she too stopped aging."

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Elena-chan," he says smiling.

"Sure," I say back. I look over to the girl who was looking at the uniform she had now on her. Besides the fact that I saw her at Cheshire's, she looks familiar. "Who's she?"

"Oh, that's Alice," Oz said. Then I noticed she was trying to bite the sleeve of her jacket. "Ah," seems he did too. "Alice, don't."

"Who are they?" I ask Break. "Miss Sharon's friends," he says.

"The ones she wanted me to meet all this time?" I ask.

"That's them~" he chimed. "Oz Vessalius-kun, Oscar-sama, Oz-kun's uncle, Alice-kun, and Gilbert Nightray."

"Nightray?" I say. "And what's with the girl?"

"She's a Chain," he says bluntly.

"A Chain?" I ask shocked. I calm down, "Where are they going anyways?"

"Oh, don't you worry," he said chuckling mischievously. Right, I'm not getting into that kind of trouble. Hell. No.

"Well," I say turning back out. "See you all later." I close the door behind myself and walk back to my room. There I lock the door and go to those books. The first one, the black leather book with silver edges, had a silver title that read 'The War of Light and Shadow'. I plunged onto the seat of my desk and open the book up to the first chapter. I look over the headers and nothing seems useful until I see that one header that Darmati had read for me.

_**The Tribe of the Dark Ones**_

_The tribe's real name is the Acervus. The Acervus are the ones who had the black magic and dark alchemy at their disposal. They were warriors of the Yue (Moon) at the time of wars between entities. The Yue and the Xing (Stars) were the opposites even though the names themselves conjugated. The Yue allied with the Lee and overthrew power of the Xing. However not much after, the Lee betrayed the Yue and eradicated every one of them._

A war? I kept reading but nothing on that was of interest. I then found this:

_**The War of Nadir**_

_This war, and the battles and small wars fought in this time span, were given the name War of Nadir. The reason was that the three sides involved in this horrid time were all looking for one thing. The power to control the deepest depths which they called Nadir._

Deepest depths? I've heard that before. Yeah it was one of the time's when I was speaking with Cheryl-sama. She said that many people gave the Abyss many names. Yet many in particular called it the depths. I skipped until I saw this header:

_**The Lights of Justice**_

_The 'Lights' was the name of the Yue who were betrayed by the Lee. After the defeat of the Xing, the Yue and the Lee were named heroes of the war of entities. A scarce part of the Yue, who specialized in the magic of life, gave and taught their teachings to the Lee. After exactly five years the Lee betrayed the Yue. The Yue were the Lights because they were the ones with the reflecting light of the sun. They used the moonlight as their main power. _

Yue's? Lee's betraying them? Mm. interesting. I kept reading and stopped as my eyes widened at a header; in particular the first two paragraphs.

_**The Marks**_

_Each side used marks on their bodies to identify allies from foes and even from traitors or outcasts. _

_The Lee used the image of a snake on a cross. This meant the defeat of good over evil. For Lee (Sun) the fact that the Yue (Moon) were gone it was as if they had won over malevolence. After the war, this depict was known as the sign of traitors. _

_The Yue had a the sign of a snake devouring its own tail. This demonstrated the mark of eternal return. The sign, after the war, meant that the Yue would return for their revenge against the Lee. In war time, the insides of the great snake were kept empty. Unless on of two things occurred. One: a Yue would show his/her loyalty and be given the Mark of Mastery; the sacred black diamond inside the snake meaning an everlasting warrior. Or two: they would be marked with the number of treachery inside and be known as the outcasts. The number being a roman numeral thirteen, _XIII.

_The Xing wore the mark of the apostles of the stars. An eight point star with the compass hands larger than the other four. This meant the assurance of guidance. After the wars, it meant the truth of the lie pointing about the lie that was thrown to the Yue about the Xing giving in peacefully and only wishing for a better world._

So, the traitors were the Cross Serpents? And the betrayed the Ouroboros? But why are the names different now. And what about the Xing's?

I skipped up to the end and saw this:

_**Post the War of Nadir**_

_To this time it had been known that scattered about the world are the descendants of the three sides that fought at the war. The three still depicting the same marks. Yue, Lee, and Xing- including outcast- still today fight when encountered with each other. Many descendants do not forget what was done to them. More Lee and Yue have been found alive than Xing but nevertheless, even in modern day, the war for the ultimate power of Nadir is still ongoing and will be everlasting._

Damn. This thing's deep. I go over a few pages back to the marks and find something I seemed to have skipped without noticing.

_**The Causes**_

_Out of all the outcasts that were thrown from the Yue, seven were best known because of the intensity of their disloyalty. The seven were depicted as for the sins they had committed and so named after them. They were Pride, Envy, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, and Wrath. Even now, nothing much is known of them._

Well, that helped. I least I know the names of the other Causes. If I'm Wrath like Cheshire said then why would one of my own be after me? What the heck did I do? I put it aside, keeping it open as reference as I check the other book. The second one was a leathered book with the silver title of 'The Seven Sins'. I looked over it as I placed my foot on the chair and getting my knees close to my chest. I look through it until I find Wrath being the fifth chapter on the book.

_**Wrath**_

_In accordance wrath is the emotion of uncontrollable rage. This connects to the main sin as wrath is to feel anger and resentment towards a person who has any subject or object that they don't. _

That's bull. I don't want anything that others have. It's the opposite, I don't have what they have. I can't trust. More like I don't want to. I kept reading.

**Connections:**

_The War of Nadir- One of the seven Causes was named Wrath._

Great. Okay, I flipped through the pages, what reels do you have for me? I stopped as I went back to the first chapter.

_**Pride**_

_Pride is the core and utmost horrible sin of the seven. Being the core, Pride is the sin that depicts the sense of conceitedness. With Pride, the other six are only branches leading into the one._

Branches, huh? I push the book back and take out a piece of paper and a pen. I write the word _pride _on the center of the paper and encircle it. I draw a line and at the end of it I write the word _wrath _and under it I write _rage towards person having subject or object. _Okay then the others were, I draw six more lines and on the end of each I write the corresponding sins. I start with the first one below mine, envy. _Envy_ and I look over to the book.

_**Envy**_

_The sin consists of being jealous of a person for having a subject or object that they lack. Some may be beauty, money, etc. Envy consists more of the purpose of ridding that person of what they don't have themselves. The difference from others consists of ridding instead of obtaining._

I turn back to the paper and under _envy_ I write _jealousy for object or subject. _I then look at sloth.

_**Sloth**_

_The act of not wanting to do something. This emotion itself gives the unwillingness of doing nothing because of it's laziness. The sin consists of not doing something because of thinking it too much trouble or they think it is too much for someone like them to even care for the subject of object. In its mind, it is more important and other should do their bidding._

I go to _sloth _and write below it_ unwillingness; laziness._ Then I have lust.

_**Lust**_

_The emotion of wanting to be gravely intimate with another being. The act itself is wanting it beyond the limits because of its importance. The sin consists of the wanting to have sexual relations with another person, thinking that no other has what everyone wants._

Wow. I think I hate this one most of all. Under _lust _I put _sexual wanting _and just as an extra I put _Hate It!_ underlined three times. I giggle I bit at my own childishness and go on to the next.

_**Gluttony **_

_The emotion of wanting to consume a large amount of. The sin itself consists or consuming a large amount until the point of waste. It consumes everything it wants regardless of the subject or object._

Okay… I go to _gluttony _and write down _excessive eating prim.; over consumption. _The last I go for is greed.

_**Greed**_

_The emotion of excess wanting of money, power, or status. Although Greed and Envy consist of the wanting of something else, Greed focuses more upon the material idea. The sin consists of wanting the subject and object in matter. _

Even worse. I put under _greed_ this _wanting of material ideas. _That's all of them. I think about it now more deeply, tapping the pen on my cheek as I think. If Greed and Envy are similar then all the others must connect too. I draw a line between both those first. Okay then, how about these two. I draw a line between Sloth and Greed since Sloth is the not wanting to do something because of the thought of conceitedness taking it back to Greed because of the desire for everything because of the thought of self importance. Then Gluttony and Lust since both 'hunger' for something per say. Then Lust and Envy since both relate better with love matters for me. Then the last two that I had left were two connect were… Oh I know. Lust and Greed, desire of something material. And then Gluttony and Sloth, self importance. Then Wrath was connect to both Greed and Envy for the wanting there's rage in the not having it.

All of them somehow connect with each other. Ugh, but this means they had to have done something if they were exiled like that. And Wrath had to do something to be hated like that but what?

I put the pen and paper aside and take the third book. It's better than nothing so I guess I'll try it out. I open the book and only see blank pages.

"What the-" I keep going and flip fast through the pages but they're all blank. I toss the book aside and I hear it hit the wall. "Piece of crap, why'd Darmati give me a blank book?" I then notice something on the floor next to the chair leg. I pick it up and notice it's a note and open it to read it.

_It's a magic book. A Miss like you would know how it works._

-Darmati

A magic book? I stand up and go pick it up. I flip through the pages again and see them blank. A magic book, huh. I think Cecilia had one. She told me that it was a good person to talk to with. I still don't get what she meant. I go pick up the pen and start drawing giving in to my frustrations and my inability to think of anything else to do. I doodle something that looked like a face sticking its tongue out. I chuckle out how simple it came out. But then suddenly I can see something under it come into form. Another writing. Someone else's.

_Childish, aren't you?_

I yelp and jerk the book out of my hands. That thing. It just wrote on itself! I go quickly and pick it up and write to confirm.

**Did you just write back to me?**

Seconds later something forms and reads:

_Yes. Yes I did._

**Who are you?**_The book._

**Bull?**

_Thank you for not finishing that word._

I shake my head and go seat on my bed leaning on the wall.

**Are you one of those magic books that were given to the witches?**

_Yes. I am original from Salem._

Salem? My hometown. But… could it be…?

**Can I ask something?**

_Of course._

**Was your former owner's name Cecilia Joule?**

No answer came until a minute later.

_Yes, why?_

**No reason. Well**

I didn't finish that last sentence and it wrote back.

_Yes?_

**Do you have what she wrote on you still?**

_I do._**May I see it?**_No you may not._

What?

**Why not? **

_It is my former owner's words. I cannot disclose anything without consent._

**I'm her niece, doesn't that count?**

_What's your name? If I find your name in the contents she wrote on me then perhaps I may show them to you._

I sigh and write:

**Anika Genevieve. **

_Alright then. I'll give you the contents that contain your name._

All the writing so far disappears and a new different writing appears. It starts:

**Today, I received a visit from my older sister, Angelica, and with her she brought her two-month old baby girl-my niece- Anika. She's the same as Angelica, same auburn hair and mossy green eyes. But I sense something different from her. Once in awhile I can see the black of her pupils disappear and change to white. At telling Angelica about this she only smile warmly and says 'she's special'. Yes, she's special alright. When she was a year and a half old suddenly she appeared on my doorstep with a note from my sister. 'Take care of Anika, Cecilia. She's all I have left.' But I didn't want to and even then I had to. I had no choice. Angelica surely placed something on that girl so that I had to take care of her. But as she grew up I had to continue pretending to like her. Even though every touch from her disgusted me. How? Because she was my sister's of course. If she was my sister's then this child could do extraordinary things as a witch. I'm a witch but I can only do healing. Anika can do so much with the elements around her and many other things. She's a monster. A thing that doesn't deserve to live. But I have to keep her alive. She might useful to me someday.**

I stay quiet and at once throw the book straight across the room and it hits my closet's door.

I start chuckling, "She did hate me." I look down into my hands, they look human. So why did she say I'm a monster. "I'm not," I say burying my face on my knees and holding them tight. "I'm not a monster. I'm human. Why did she hate me? Just because I was a threat? Because I was going to be better than her?" I don't get it. "I just don't get it."

"May I know what it is you don't understand?" my head popped up hearing Break's voice and my eyes widened when I saw him get out the closet.

"What the hell where you doing in my closest?" I yell. "And how the hell did you get in there?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out~" he teased and picked up the book and looked through it. "Ah, don't-!" I call crawling off my bed and clumsily falling face first to the floor once I reached the edge. "Don't read it," I muffle on to the floor.

"Read what?" he asked and put the put onto my desk. "It's blank."

I seat up and blink, "It…It is, huh?" I say trying to cover for myself and start chuckling nervously. As I clean myself up I notice him approaching my desk and quickly run there and place myself in between trying to act normal. "S-so, was there something you wanted from me?" He move to the side to look at my papers, I followed covering them. He moved again and again I moved. He did that again and I moved again.

"Yes," he said a bit pissed. "Would you please move out of my way?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I say scratching the back of my head and chuckling nervously again. That's when I feel his hands on my back as he pulls me into an embrace. Immediately I feel my face heat up and I'm sure I'm turning a couple of shades of red as I try getting away but to no avail. "W-what's you're problem?"

"Oh~ just want to feel you close enough~!" he teases as I notice his gaze not at me but at my papers and my open books. Damn! I then get enough space to push him the farthest I can from me and I turn around to close both books and just as I'm about to crunch up the paper with the deductions he gets hold of my wrists and puts them behind my back as he presses his body against mine and puts his head on the hollow of my neck as he looks at the papers on the desk. "So, mind to explain what you were doing all this time alone in your room?"

"Nothing," I say trying to sound nonchalant and trying to snap my wrists from his grip but fail at both.

"Right," he snorts as his free hand moves to the papers and puts it in front of his and my face. "And the fact that the names Wrath and Pride which that cat talked about are written here in your handwriting, is nothing." I gulped and I'm pretty sure he noticed since he laughed.

"I-I'm just curious," I blurt out. "Can you let go now!"

"Not just yet~" he says teasingly. Fuck this! I attempt kicking him where it'd be sure to hurt but he simply moves back letting me go.

"You're a sick old pervert!" I yell.

"But at least I'm not a little sneaky mouse," he says grinning.

"Screw you!" I say and turn to get the books when I see the magic book opening by itself. "What?" I see then something I hadn't seen for long. As the pages flipped open and into place a black swirling wind draws itself on the blank pages. Soon the black clawed hand comes out. "T-Thanatos!"

"Elena-san!" Break calls pushing me behind him but the hand somehow simply goes past him as if the hand were transparent and then grabs my body as if nothing and starts pulling me into that black whirlwind. I manage to get my arm out of his grasp and before I'm engulfed into the dark place I feel another hand holding my own tightly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth in Shadowland

"Hey!" a child's voice called to me in my dreams. "Wake up!" And I noticed it was me when I was little. "Don't you think you're in far too much trouble to take nap?"

"Wake up," I heard Break say as he shook my shoulders lightly. "Get away," I say flinging my arms around.

"You better wake up before I hit you with the cane again," he warns. I snap awake protecting myself. "I was kidding," he says and I open my eyes to see him.

"Where-"

"Are we?" he finishes as he stand up. "I have no idea whatsoever." He extends his hand over to me and helps me stand back up. I look around and see where we came to be after Thanatos somehow disobeyed me and brought us here. It looked more like a child's play house to me. Kind of like Cheshire's place but this somehow was a bit creepier. "I feel deja vu," I say giggling at my own joke.

"I don't think it is time for jokes, Elena-san," he says smiling. "I'd like to know why your Chain brought us here."

"Beats me," I say walking on forth and getting one of the couple of rose heads that was floating around. It was blue. It looked beautiful. "What is this place anyways? Is it another dimension that's not our world but it's not the Abyss either?"

"Most possibly," he said walking up to me. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" I snapped back and my hand jerked and crushed the rose head I had in my palm. "Ah damn."

"Shall we, then?" he asked as he motioned me forth towards the double door that guided to the next room.

"Sure," I say going as he followed. I went onto the double doors and pushed one open. As soon as I opened it, I saw something flying towards me and ducked as it went by. I looked back to see a little white dove. "What the-" I looked back at the inside of the room and saw this man of white outfit and long bleached blonde hair there. His eyes a mystical blue; gorgeous, yet they seemed wrong. He was seating on a white chair and was surrounded by a flock of the any bird and creature that was of white color. "Hurts my eyes," I say.

"Needs redecorations, I'd say," Break laughs.

I went up close, "Um excuse?" He didn't look up but I saw his head nudge in my direction. "Would you happen to know where we are?" He looked up and looked at me but it didn't really feel like he was looking _at_ me. He simply got something from the table-also white- that was standing beside his chair. There he gave me a child's book and gave it to me. "Um thanks," I say getting it and he simply goes back to resting with the animals.

"What was that about?" Break asks as he looks at the book.

"You think I kno-" I stop as I look at the book.

He smiled, "I'm pretty sure you know now where we are."

"It's Shadowland," I say placing the book at the tea table again. "Shadowland?" he asks. "It's this place I came up with when I was little," I say kind of embarrassed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Go on," he says.

"That's it," I say getting redder.

"Oh, you wouldn't be blushing if that was it~" he said teasingly.

"I-I," I started stuttering. "It's just someplace okay! Fuck!" I stormed out to the door we came in without looking out.

"Elena-san, wait!" he called concerned.

I spun around to look at him and while sticking my tongue out said, "Not listening!" But when I take another step back I feel no floor. None. At. All. "Ah!" I'm about to fall back when Break pulls me back on the floor. I clutch to him as I don't want to get down that dark pit. "Why didn't you tell me!" I yell eyes teary with the fear I had.

"I did, stop yelling," he says picking his ear and seeming annoyed. "How did the room change?"

"This is Shadowland," I say almost reciting what I used to say to Aira when we played thinking my back garden was the playground I called Shadowland. "And that door I just passed was the Door of a Thousand Rooms."

"Okay, then how do we get out of the door's range?" he asked as we walked back in again into the White Room and see the Door close back again.

"There's a key that deactivates the Door's power," I say. "But I wasn't the one who came up with the key."

"Who was it then?" Break asked.

"The Boy with No Reflection," birds suddenly sang in unison scaring the crap out of me.

"The boy with no reflection?" Break repeated confused.

"Aira," I said and snapped my fingers. "He said that in the littlest of places. So it must be," I go on into the little teacup and look inside. "Yes!" I turn the teacup over not to find tea pouring out but a little silver key.

"What kind of games did you play," Break said as I turned the key on the Door's keyhole.

"I had a lot of time to think. Shadowland was the only place where I felt safe," I say as I open the door and we end up in a circular room with a charcoal staircase going up to the second floor.

"This is your imaginative world, where's the exit?" he asked as he climbed up the stairs leaving me behind.

"Wait up!" I call catching up to him. Once at his pace I start thinking, "It's been long since I last thought of the Shadowland."

"Think harder, there was a reason why Thanatos brought us here," Break said.

"I remember that Aira and I would always end our game in Shadowland when we visited the Mirror Maiden."

"Mirror Maiden, huh?" he asks suddenly he pulls me up into him as I see the stairs where I was standing being stabbed by huge swords that just appeared from nowhere. "And was sword fighting something you came up with too?"

"N-no," I say confused and shocked as he puts me down. "The violence never reached my mind since this was a safe place for me."

"We better hurry too," he said and pointed over to the floor below us as I saw weird black creature with yellow neon eyes coming from the shadows. "We've got company." He took my hand and we run as fast as we could up the stairs and finally getting through the door. I let go and closed it shut behind us as I heard distinctive thuds behind it and then scratching noises.

"What is this?" I say recalling those black things. "I don't remember Shadowland being this horrible."

"Was there a reason why you called it Shadowland?" Break asked without me turning around.

"It was me thinking that every Light has a Shadow," I say turning around and seeing this boy with black hair to his neck and bloodshot red eyes. His outfit was mostly white with black. And in his hand pointed a gun at me.

"Who dares disturb Her Majesty in this her Shadowland?" he asked not giving way to his weapon.

"You," I say recognizing that line. "You're the Knight of the Lake."

"Who dares intrude in Her Majesty's terrains?" he called I too remember how to disarm him. "It is us!" I call my voice echoing through the empty white and black room.

"What are you doing, Elena-san?" Break asked.

I turn to him and whisper, "Play along!" I turn back to the Knight. "I've come to plead mercy upon her Majesty's orders of destroying the regions of Radiantland, Rainland, and the town of Now."

"You, a mere peasant?" he asked lowering the gun a bit.

"No, my name is…" I hesitate. I…can't say that name here.

"Elena-san?" Break said coming closer.

"My name is…" I took a breath in and got it over with. "I'm the Princess of Timeland, Princess Anika."

"Anika?" he says and chuckles. "The Queen's rival dares enter her domains?"

"I came here with my own knight," I say and reach out to tug at Break's takes a few seconds before he acts along, "Milady Anika, I would give my life to protect you."

I tugged again hard and hissed while tilting my head, "Don't overdue it!"

"Who says I'm overdoing?" he say while leaning to my ear which only makes me blush more profusely.

"Anyways, I came here to plea a truce with Queen Veronique," I say remembering the name I chose for the girl.

"Why should I believe you?" he asks.

"Because," I say clearly remembering how complicated this answer was for me to understand even after Aira explained it to me. "I am not here as Princess Anika of Timeland anymore. I'll bare myself to you, your kingdom, and foremost your Queen. With this said, I comply to any punishment that will follow even banishment for I care more for those pity souls that have suffered enough. I now come to you as simply Anika Genevieve De la Rosa!"

It was only seconds later that the Knight of the Lake rendered his weapon down and opened the door for us into the Mirror Room.

"I get what you did," Break say as we walk in. "Giving away position and any other title made you a normal person. That proved that you didn't care about those things. It made you-"

"It made me pure-hearted," I finished his sentence. "Which I highly doubt I am." He chuckled, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing at all," he said. "You just remind me of someone I knew once~ that's all~!"

We go further in and find ourselves inside the center of the Mirror Room. It was a small square room, the furniture here was black. The walls where mirrored including the floor and ceiling. It was all a reflection.

"This is even more twisted," he says looking around only to find his and my reflections. "And there's nobody here."

"It's odd, I know," I answer facing him. "She always was here sitting on this armchair and she would become our friend and the Shadowland game would end."

"But this isn't a game is it now?" a voice said. I turn to the armchair where I heard the voice from but there was no one there. "Over here, dummy~" in the corner of my eye I see the reflection of someone sitting on the armchair. It was a girl. She had a very slim body and was about my age. She had a similar face to mine but her hair was black to her shoulder and straight and her eyes were a piercing gold.

"You're-"

"Inside the mirror!" she calls happily and perkily as she clasps her hands together. "And you've come at last, I thought Thanatos had misunderstood my orders."

"Your," I say slowly. "Orders?"

"What? You thought he didn't listened to you because you weren't strong enough?" she chuckled. "No, he's my Chain. You're just the vessel just like all the others."

"Others?" I repeat confused.

"Didn't Alvengoth give you all those memories from your past lives back?" she asked not sounding the little bit impressed. "You know those horrible nightmares you've been having."

"Those nightmares where memories?" I ask.

"Yep," she gets off. "And all of them," she raises four fingers, "Were the vessels of my soul."

"Who are you if we may know?" Break asked as he saw I couldn't talk anymore.

"I have many name's," she said. "But I'm best known as Wrath."

"You," I say remembering. "You're the beast!"

"That's what you called me," she said coming closer to the mirror. "And that's what the four before you said as well. I hated them all. They never let me out. But you, you made me in charge that time the bad kitty showed you about your aunt being such a hateful bitch by lying to you too. Unlike them, I like you."

"Why's is Pride after you and I?" I ask straight forth. "What did you do that was so bad that your own comrades want you to payback for?"

Her playful look changes suddenly into an expression of total hatred. "I never did anything," she said leaning her back to the mirror and hiding her face. She extended her hand and a reflection of a good looking woman with auburn hair like mine and green eyes; she was the swordswoman from my dream. "She was the one who started all the trouble with the Causes. My first. Gardenia De Luca. That bitch sacrificed the information she had to a Lee and made them betray the Yue. She started the ravaging of the Causes."

"Was she the one who went to a Xing and pleaded to safe the one she loved?" I asked and suddenly felt my body weak as I fell down to my knees.

"Elena-san," Break says in concern.

"I'm fine," I say.

"She was a fool," Wrath answered. "She gave her life and ended up giving the life back to a man that didn't love her anyways."

"But," I say feeling my chest heavy. "It wasn't just her that loved him…right?"

"I'll show you something if you're so curious about who you were. In actuality I don't want you to die like they did. I like you since you let me out and actually listen to some words I say." She turned sideways and looked at me as she moved her arm about as two more figures appeared behind the first. The one to the left was a red head woman with moss green eyes; she looked exactly like me. And the one to the right had long golden hair and gorgeous green and blue eyes. She had a grin that reminded me of someone.

"The one in the middle is Gardenia, my first vessel. Then when she died my soul traveled until I found another descendant. After almost a century and a half I found another vessel, the one on the right. Then the one on the left I found her sixty years later. I know her as Angelica Genevieve. You may know her as-"

"Mother," I say gently as the word left my lips for the first time. "What about the fourth one?"

Wrath motioned to her side as I saw a woman with the same look like Wrath's except much more grown, it was a woman. "She was my favorite. Because unlike the others, she accepted me fully. Her name was Analice Baskerville."

"Baskerville?" Break mumbles but I hear it clearly.

That's when I guess why he repeated that name, "Was she before you found the blonde one?"She looked at me, "It was almost a hundred years after I left my first vessel."

A hundred years after the War of Nadir meaning the timeline would be perfect for the Tragedy of Sablier. "If my mother was your vessel, she must've been your last, since she died." "Which is why I took you, her first-born child," she says. "A powerful witch in training and powerful contractor for Thanatos."

"Were all of your vessels contracted to Thanatos?" I ask as she nods. I look down and notice my eyesight begin to turn blurry and my breathing beginning to become heavy panting."You're my vessel, work with me to not get you killed by Pride and get in contact with the other five," she says.

"They're still alive?" I ask confused.

"Ouroboros thought that alchemy and magic would stop us," she snorts as the images disappear. "You should accept who you are. Soon the mark will depict the snake eating it's tail as the sign of a Yue and the thirteen as mark of an outcast." She kneeled in front of my and Break as far as the mirror let her and then her white hand and arm outstretched out and suddenly touched the right part of my bosom. Then I felt the heavy pain I felt before when I came back from Cheshire's place.

"Elena-san!" Break called and I started hearing the crumbling of the dimension again as at the same time I felt the cold air of Thanatos' wings. "You're snake has beaten your heart the representation of the cross," Wrath said. "At the third stage the snake will eat it whole and leave my soul as the only occupant of your body. Don't fight back, Elena. Or else you'll die in vain and without revenge." that's when I heard the dimension destroyed and I fainted from the pain.

* * *

><p>Break landed with the fainted Elena close. He picked her up and placed her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and oddly started brushing the bangs from her face. Her sleeping face of bliss as if nothing had happened.<p>

"You're her incarnation, then," he said softly as he caressed her face with the back of his hand. "No wonder," he said taking his hand away and chuckling nonchalantly. "A pure-hearted mind yet thinking you're still tainted. I know she was but I doubt you're like her, Elena." He glances at her as she breathes in and out peacefully and gently. His usual smile fades into a warm filled one as he leans in and softly presses his lips to hers. Just a mere touch was all he wanted to reassure himself. She was here; she wasn't dead. "No you're nothing like her and yet you are. I'll see that that Pride doesn't harm you. I'll be sure to protect you this time," he stands up quietly and opens the door but whispers before leaving, "My Princess Elena."


	8. Chapter 8: A Drunken Mistake Or ?

Mirana sat holding her knees to her body as she gazed deeply into the blue lake glimmering under the moonlight. Her face full of anger which was something very rare to see of her.

"Having fun?" a male voice chuckled as her head simply snapped up recognizing the voice.

"What? You finally decided to show up, Blackheart?" she answered not turning around or even moving. "What about South?"

"Well, Khalia said she'd be waiting for me at her respective place," he answered still hidden behind the shadows the trees made.

"After she comes, we announce the festival," she said standing up and walking past him as she headed into their hiding place.

"We'll go full out with fireworks and all won't we?" he asked with a grin.

"The date will be St. Belligeron Day," she says. "Let's mark the day of mysterious love to be remembered as the day the inferno was brought by Ouroboros." She kept walking and left him."The blue angel's day, huh?" he said to himself as he walked forth into the moonlight and on the edge of the lake. His reflection that of a young boy of nineteen alike Mirana. "You want to taint the day of love, don't you. Mirana means the unlovable one after all." He chuckled, "I wonder, is she still angry at her best friend who took away her loved one?"

* * *

><p>"This sucks," I mumble walking over to Sharon's parlor again for the second time today. It's nighttime now, I've been asleep in my bedroom since Break and I got away from Shadowland. And even though I went to ask him about what had happened afterwards, the asshole didn't answer me seriously. Yet when I looked myself in the mirror I knew that what Wrath had said about the snake moving was true. It was now biting the cross and it's fangs had actually drawn blood from my body. The two tiny holes wouldn't heal but stopped bleeding after a while. The last two things would be eating the cross and forming the circle. And when the number forms inside, I'll be damned.<p>

I walk into the room, "Hello, you gu-" I stop in mid sentence when I feel the heavy atmosphere in the room. I see Oz and Gilbert sulking with a heavy black aura around them. Break and Sharon were over at the tea table while Alice was eating by them on the floor. "W-what's with the depressive atmosphere in here?" I ask as I got closer to the tea table.

"It seems that in their time at Latowidge, Oz-kun and Gilbert had a very bad experience~" Break said clearly enjoying their suffering.

"I-I see," I said scared of how the atmosphere kept looming. I shook my head, "Anyways, I really don't want to do anything so I'll hang out with you guys."

"You think we are doing nothing?" he asked confused.

"You sure look like you're doing nothing," I assured and took a seat next to Sharon but scooting a bit away from Alice. It looked like she could gulp in anything. As Sharon went ahead to ask Alice what was wrong I simply listened until my attention got caught off by Emily's chuckle. I tried ignoring it and I could've done it if Break hadn't shoved her in my face as it laughed. "What's your freaking problem?" I yell shoving the doll back.

"You're spacing out," he simply said.

"Your point?" I called angry.

"None~" he chimed. I'm gonna kill him! But the anger quickly goes away and I go back to well just listen.

But I had to admit I was thinking of something. Of everything that Wrath had showed us there in the Shadowland. Mostly of all the woman who became their vessels. My mother, the blonde woman, her first, and that Baskerville. And since we all have the same soul, Wrath's, then am I their descendants? I sighed and stood up as Sharon picked on Alice and Break stayed with Oz and Gilbert. I went out to catch some fresh air and closed the balcony door behind me.

"Are you freaking serious?" I asked myself. "Are you really going to keep wondering stupid things that only get you more lost?" I looked up to the moon. So beautiful. It seems to be the same as the one I used to see when I was little. Another thing that was beautiful was my Shadowland. My safe place. Even if it was an imaginary place.

"_You're stupid."_

My eyes widened with shock. That…voice, "Wrath?"

"_Duh! Who did you think I was? Your mother?"_

"There's no need to be sarcastic," I pout. "Why did you decide to talk to me now?"

"_Someone asked me if she could talk to you."_

"Me? Who?" I ask perplexed.

"**You're name's Elena, is it?"**

This voice wasn't Wrath's. It sounded more mature and somehow more calm and peaceful. "Who're you?"

"**You may call me Analice."**

Analice. "The Baskerville? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"**To tell you something about what you're doing to yourself."**

I thought about it. What I'm doing to myself? I don't get it. I sigh and slump on the railing pushing my legs through the openings as they dangle from the second floor. "Okay, I'll follow you. Enlighten me then."

"**You're chasing too much after your past."**

I snorted and chuckled, "Right~?"

"**I'm being serious."**

"I'm following my revenge. That's all I've kept from my past," I reassure her. "Nothing more, nothing less. Thanks for worrying though."

"**Are you sure it's only that?" **Okay now she caught me off guard. **"Think of your life as a book. Your past being the first chapter. When you came into your current place you started a new chapter, yet didn't use new pages. Your overwriting the ones from before, tangling everything up."**

"Can you give any clearer example?" I ask confused and really not getting.

"**You're messing up your freedom." **My eyes widened. Freedom? I lowered my head in thought. Freedom; that's the only thing I've never had in all my life. **"Do you believe me now?"** I nod. I do; I want that freedom. I was so engrossed in my revenge I never noticed that before. When I decided to not trust anyone anymore, I gave the revenge my free will.

"How can I get my freedom back?" I ask.

"**Rewrite."**

"Rewrite?" I ask confused.

"**Yes. Rewrite the pages you were writing upon the past onto a brand new book. Forget using the same one. Make a new life; just like you made a new you, Elena. You have to erase, rewrite those days. Those days where you once headed absolutely nowhere; escaping into worlds you recklessly create. But there's a choice in rewriting everything again."**

"What?" I asked wanting to gain back what I lost.

"**You chose revenge over free will the first time. Now you must choose again. Your search for revenge gave you dignity. You can choose to save your dignity or to be truly free."**

Dignity or freedom? My dignity will give me my revenge. My freedom will give me my will. Which do I want more? I smile and ask her one last thing, "How can I rewrite it all?"

I hear her chuckling somehow far away, **"Let go of you revenge and seek an end to the threat that keeps making us incarnate. End this cycle and it will end your suffering, giving you your freedom." **Her voice left with no further ado. End the cycle, huh? Meaning I need to deal with Ouroboros.

I hear the door behind me open but since it kind of takes some time to get out of this railings; turns out I'm stuck. So I don't know who it is until he talks. "We're celebrating inside," Oz calls. "Want to join?"

"I-I'll be right there!" I stutter trying not to let him find out I'm stuck. I hear the door close and I quickly go back onto trying to unstuck myself from the openings. "Shit," I mumble as I notice it's useless. I sigh and knock my forehead on the railing. "How stupid am I?"

"Very," but before I can answer I feel a pair of hands on my sides as they pull me swiftly out of my death trap and onto the floor.

I turn to see Break as I shout, "Was that necessary?"

"You were stuck, were you not?" he asked.

"I could've gotten out by myself!" I say stomping inside to see Oz's uncle. Some of the maids had brought in some juice and some desserts too. "Ooh~!" I call out going straight for the food. But before I can reach the first delicious chocolate cake, Oscar stops me with a glass filled with juice in my face.

"Let's have a toast first," he said grinning and making me take the glass. "For everyone's safety!" I raise my glass and the moment I sip a drink I notice something strange. I take it back and stick my tongue out.

"Is something the matter?" Break asks a glass of the same juice in his hand and his sleeve on his grin. "Yeah," I say trying to figure out that familiar taste on my mouth. "This juice tastes weird. I've tasted this somewhere before but-" I try taking another tiny sip. "I can't place it."

"Oh come on, enjoy it~" he chuckled as he drank up as he went over to Sharon who was drinking the juice as well. Along with the others. I shrugged my shoulders and kept drinking. By the second drink the taste wasn't as queasy as it first tasted. Then by the eighteenth drink, it got all blurry…

* * *

><p>Soon most of them had passed out by the 'juice': Sharon, Gilbert, Alice, Elena, and Break. All except Oz and his uncle.<p>

"No, matter how you see it; this isn't juice," Oz said shocked. As Alice tried stripping herself off her clothes, Elena was busy mumbling some things to herself behind the couch. How she was still awake after her-now- twentieth drink was a mystery.

Break looked over the couch over to her, "What's the matter Elena-san?"

"Shuddup!" she call slurring her words a bit. She stood up and walked over, more like staggering, to were Sharon was semi conscious and trying not to puke. "You're annoying!"

"Annoying?" Break said confused.

"Look who's talking~" Emily squawked.

"All of ya men are the same," she mumbled making his eye widened at her comment. "Scum. Liars. Double-crossers. Anything else like that-hic!"

"In~teresting," he murmured to himself.

"Ah!" Elena called noticing. "Alice is undressing! It is kind of hot in here…" she mumbled as she took her vest off and laid down on the cold carpeted-floor. She turned and turned as she tried to stay comfortable. That's until on one of her turns she noticed Gil and Alice trying to take Oz apart. "Wah!" she squealed. "I wanna play! I wanna play too!" She stood up and started pulling Oz from the front. "I wan'im! I wan'im!" she called laughing as if it were a game. "Elena-chan! Not you too!" Oz cried as the three pulled in different directions.

"But playing with Oz ish fun!" she called with a drunkenly laugh. "Oz ish fun!"

"Elena-chan!" Oz cried because of her overview of him as a funny toy. Just then he popped from their hands, all three and fell back. While Gil and Alice fought, Elena poked Oz as if he were dead. Not soon after they started pulling him again. "My manservant," Alice snarled. "My master," Gil called. "My toy!" Elena called happily. "It hurts. Someone help me!" he called. Suddenly the three fell down three holes on the floor. It turned out to be Eques.

After that the night went on smoothly. Everyone got even drunker except for Oz and Break. While they were talking she woke up still a bit drunk. At looking around and finding them outside and being them the only ones awake, she went over, "I wanna play agwain!" she pouted at Oz tugging at his sleeve.

"Elena-chan!" he called shocked at how she just appeared.

"She still thinks you're her toy," Break laughed.

"It's not funny!" Oz called and suddenly felt his sleeve free as he saw Elena slide down leaning on the railings. "E-Elena-chan?"

"I wanna play but Imma too tired!" she called her eyes dazed. She giggled, "I feel woozy!" That's just when Gil came and began crying over Oz. Elena only gazed dazed at Oz but when it turned to Gil it turned into a glare. "Weave him alone!" she called kicking Gil somewhere guys shouldn't be kicked…ever.

"Elena-chan! Why did you do that for!" Oz asks shocked and surprised.

"He's going to have problems later on~ hehehe!" Emily chuckled devilishly.

"He's going to turn you wrong too!" she cried her eyes glassy and teary.

"Wrong?" Oz called holding her down from further hurting Gil.

"You're not like those men that lie," she said tears pouring her glazed eyes. "Oz is like me."

"Like you?" Break asked confused.

"He's innocent. He didn't do anything wrong and he still was hurt," Oz flinched at the comment. Soon Elena simply sobbed a bit as she sat down near the railings. Oz, nevertheless, chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself now." That's when Gil came back to and started crying to Oz. Then something he said made her react a bit to reality. "I'll try harder to carry it by my own. Until one day I no longer need to depend on you."

"Need to depend?" she mumbled.

"_One day, I'll be strong enough to stand on my own to feet!" _I'd say proudly when I was very little to Aira. _"And I won't depend on you or Shadowland anymore. I'll be strong!"_

"_I'm sure you will," _is what he would always answer.

"Am I strong enough now?" she looks down and regains some more of her lost conscious. She tries standing back up but notices her legs won't let her as she falls back to her knees.

"You can't stand," Break told her as she looked up her eyes a bit in a dazed.

"Yes I can," she said persistently as she stood back up leaning on the railings for support. She suddenly saw a hand offering to be her support, "I don't need help."

"Believe me," he said as Gil left to take Sharon to her room at his request. "I'm more sober than you are."

"Just because I didn't guess that thing had liquor doesn't mean-" she staggered a bit as he caught her by the forearm.

"You're drunk, let me help you get to your room," he said serious.

She said nothing but clung to his arm as he guided her to the room. She sat on the bed trying to unbutton her shirt as he brought her nightgown over.

"Are you serious?" he said chuckling as he saw her struggling.

"I can't see," she said gritting her teeth. Break suddenly took her hands and led her to unbutton it all. After she was done, she slapped his hands away. "Don't take advantage, you old pervert!"

"You seriously believe me to be someone that takes advantage of the someone else~?" he asked teasingly.

"I do," she said straight out. "Now get out."

"There's no need for me to look, okay. I just want to make sure you don't wind up getting hurt before going to bed," he says shrugging.

"Do you think I'd hurt myself while like this?" she blurted out.

"Yes~ I can't trust you drunk. Not after what you did to Gilbert~" he called reminding her about it.

"I wasn't thinking straight," she said folding the opening of her shirt together. "Fine, if you're not going to leave then at least turn around. And don't peak!"

"Fine. Fine~" he said turning around as she did. The thing she forgot about-in her own room- is that he was standing right behind the mirror. His eye that was closed at the beginning, slit open as he glanced at the mirror and saw her blouse slide off her body showing her bare back. "Let me ask you something?" he said. "Why did you say that men are annoying?" He noticed, this stopped her completely.

"I don't remember saying that," she said shaking her head as she placed her nightgown on top and then took her shorts off.

"Of course, you do, which is why you're ignoring my question," he said turning around and sneaking up to her. "Did your previous experience with boys that traumatic?"

"Ah!" she said spinning around and tripping on her own feet and landing on her bed. "You lied! I said to not turn around!"

"Don't ignore the question," he said leaning and placing his hands on either side of her as she sat. "Was it so bad?"

"I don't need to answer," she snarls and glares.

"What was it? Did you love him too much? Or was it that he cheated on you. Did he even love you?" he called any possible outcome he could think of.

"Shut up!" she yelled getting red and making her glance down. Her hands on her lap, she started jesting with them.

"Did I hit bull's eye?" he asked a grin on his face.

"He-" she spoke making him notice that her voice was a bit hoarse. She started chuckling, "I wonder if he even loved me like I did? I never knew and I'm pretty sure-" tears started dripping from her cheeks silently, "-he didn't."

He drew back. Crap, he made her cry. That wasn't what he was going after. "D-don't cry."

"Who's crying, you dumbass!" she said wiping her tears away uselessly as more came out the same. "You just made me realize something I was lying to myself about. Why…would I be crying? Augh!" she called angry as she started to punch his chest harder and harder. "Why did you have to point it out! I was just fine, damn it!" Then she started slowing down and finally stopped with both fists on him. "You just had to go and meddle in things that don't concern you!"

"That don't concern me?" he asked grabbing both her wrists with one hand and placing them on her lap. "Of the many things that I may be wrong at, I know of one thing I'm absolutely sure; everything, and I mean every single thing about you concerns me."

She flinched a bit, "How can you say that?"

"Because," he said raising her face by the chin with his hand uncovering her teary and red face. "You and I are somehow the same." Without even realizing it she had leaned forth and met his lips. It shocked him at first but he simply followed her suit. Soon his hand made its way to her back deepening the kiss.

Yet suddenly she flinched and pushed him back.

"Elena?" he called confused.

"Shut up," she said blushing heavily and pushing him away even more as she stood up and pushed him towards the door.

"Elena, what's the matter?" he asked again.

"Stop saying my name!" she called angrily and shoved the door in his face. "Don't ever show your face in front of me again!" She called in rage as she leaned on the door to keep him from coming in if he wanted to. Once she heard the footsteps leaving, she ran and plunged onto her bed. She hugged the pillow to her body as she thought of what just happened. She wasn't thinking. Something, a bizarre and eerie feeling, had taken over her mind and body making it move on its own. And what shocked her even more was that it felt right. All of it. And even worse. She wanted it to go further. What was wrong with her? She didn't have anything for Break, not like that! That's why she pushed him away. And even yelled at him and told him those things because she was telling herself that it wasn't her who did it!

And yet…why did it feel so lonesome now without him there?


	9. Chapter 9: Haven Walker:The Third Vessel

"This is the place?" I ask them as I get out off the carriage.

"An opera house?" Oz said coming out after me. "Haven't been in one of these since a long time ago."

"I haven't been in one period," I mumble to myself as I stand there looking at the immense building.

"Looks pretty enough on the outside," I turn as I see Break standing there. I immediately turn my gaze away towards the house again. "But what's inside is way more than just ugly."

This is pathetic. Scratch that, I'm the pathetic one. Since that night I haven't been able even look him in the eyes. It's because I still can't explain what happened. I jog up to were Oz and the others are. Which in what I'm wearing is hard. A dress of red, black, and white with frills the dress was originally strapless but I convinced Sharon I needed to wear a small jacket on top because of my illegal contractor's seal. She fell for it, truth was I wanted to cover my Ouroboros' tattoo. I also had a pair of red high heels, my hair up, sadly Sharon made me undo my plait, and I had this stupid red rose on as a necktie. Sharon… some times I wish she wouldn't do these things to me.

As we approach the entrance I see someone familiar, "Liam?" So he's originally Barma's servant. Huh, never saw that coming. He was always with Cheryl-sama that I thought he was from the Rainsworth's.

As we walked more into the house Oz kept talking about how he wanted to know more of the Tragedy of Sablier. At that I remember, I can talk to Analice. She might know something about this. But since the part I haven't even talked to Wrath.

"What's over there?" Alice suddenly said going away.

"Ah, Alice wait! Don't off by yourself!" I call running after her. That's when I heard Gilbert coming after us as well as Liam. "Gotcha!" I call as I snatch her by the collarbone.

"Let go!" she screeched.

"No way," I say to her. "You have to stay with us."

"What's with you!" she said angry as I let go. "You're all feisty and jumpy."

"J-jumpy!" I call blushing and angry as well. I was about to say something when Gil caught up.

"Welcome back~!" I turn around to Break's lousy call. Jumpy? Hell, if I am why isn't he? He's the same always! Gilbert started yelling at her and I stepped back for that.

As we got into the parlor that was where Duke Barma was I heard I distinctive laugh I'd recognize anywhere.

"C-Cheryl-sama?" I ask as I get in and noticing she's in there. As she's talking I look up to the man that has red hair. It's like mine, except his is brighter than mine. His eyes are red, too. He's handsome alright but something just throws me off. I suddenly take a step froth because a slight push someone gave me. I turn to look and see Break passing right by me followed by Gilbert. Why did he push me for? I leave Oz there and walk up to where the other two went. Break was watching something from the balcony. I got on my tip toes and looked over to the floor and stage.

"I wonder what's so special about this guy?" I say thinking out loud. "I mean he's a duke alright, but what's up with the terrible decorations?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked me.

"Well, they look so somber somehow," I chuckle. "They remind me of this place I went to when I was little. It was a temple and they called it the Shadow Temple."

"Why Shadow?" he asked.

"Because in there were many tricks and traps," I said raising my finger like a teacher. "You had to have special kinds of eyes to get past through it. That or have the lenses that could make through the shadowy traps."

"Eyes?"

"The Eclipse Eyes," I say pointing at my eyes. "Like mine."

"Well," I flinched as Break spoke. "If you have such ability then this place will be a breeze to figure out."

"Figure out?" I say looking down. I close my eyes and let my pupils change color. When I open them I see the stage and floor but the people that were there before were gone. "W-what's the meaning of this?"

"You see it don't you?" he said as I let my vision come back to normal and turn to face him. "The farce this whole thing is."

"Farce?" I ask and suddenly turn at Alice's scream. I turn to see something hanging from the ceiling. Is that…?

"Ah," Oz calls. "Are you Sir Duke Barma?"

"Yesiree!" he calls in an annoying tone of voice. "I am Rufus Barma!"

"That…" I hesitate trying to find the right word but my mouth beats me to it, "Meatball is Rufus Barma?" That's when he pointed out Gilbert's lack of willpower for failing to quiet smoking eight times. I sigh, I guess he has little to no willpower. "And you!" he pointed at me with that stick of his. "You're the sin incarnated that walks this earth!"

"S-sin incarnated!" I called pissed at how he pointed me out.

"Yes. I know, I know; you're the reincarnation of a great mage. A witch that has had many names in the past but one soul in common: Wrath!" he explained all.

"A witch!" I called enraged. That's it! That last comment was the one that tipped the glass! I went charging over to the meatball when I feel a pair of arms on my waist pulling me back. "Let go of me!" I hiss to Break. "I'm going to kick his meatball ass!"

"You don't want to get kicked out of here right?" he says. I'm still a bit angry just as Barma starts freaking out.

When he drops off the balcony I run up to it and point out, "Ha! That's what you get!"

"Are you done?" Break asks as I breath in proudly.

"Yep!" I say cheerfully. "I hope he hurt himself~" I stop when they didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Break says as Gilbert looks quiet shocked of something. "I just pointed out some things to Gilbert here."

"Haven't you learn not to meddle?" I ask as I follow him downstairs.

"I learned something alright," he said not turning to see me. "I learned that you're a very shy little girl~"

I blush, "Screw you!" We get to the bottom floor as he approaches Duke Barma. "Break?" I say as I notice the strong and dark atmosphere.

"You seem to be in rather high spirits," Break told the rolling meatball on the floor. "But the show's coming to it's end. I have to ask something though, what you sought after wasn't Oz but me, am I right?" I stopped right behind him. That tone of voice, I've never heard it from him before; so mean and so sadistic.

I tugged his coat a bit, "Break? H-hey, Break." But he wouldn't answer me and simply continued.

"Up till now all my requests have been denied by you. And now you invite me as well," he pointed out. "You said it yourself: to gain information you must give some in return. Within the information I've gathered; all, if any, that may interest you is…" He looked up at Barma with a cold gaze. "You've researched my past have you not, Sir Duke Barma." Barma was already up and suddenly a creepy grin crept up his face.

"You're finally here," he slithered. "The Red-Eyed Ghost."

"Red-Eyed Ghost?" I whispered. I've heard that somewhere before.

"B-Break," I stutter and smile a bit scared. "What does he mean?" He didn't answer yet placed his arm between me and Duke Barma.

"Oh, so she's the next Miss Haven Walker then~?" Duke Barma slithered his voice.

"Haven…Walker?" I moved from Break's safety and walked forth. "Who's Haven Walker?"

"Oh, you mean you don't know~?" he said.

I shook my head, "Who's-" but before I could repeat the question I heard Oz's yell.

"If you want to know, why not ask-" but before he could finish Break slashed him clean with his sword.

"W-why?" I said shocked and more than a bit scared by now as I turned to face Break.

"Why not dhow us your true form now," he said raising his scabbard and stabbing it down, "Rufus Barma!" On that instant was when everything began to disintegrate.

"What just happened?" I mumble as a deep voice takes my attention.

"Well, well," he said as I turn to see the same red head man sitting on one of the seats. "The illusion I poured my heart into to create is so pitiful. This is such a wretched power, Mad Hatter."

Suddenly I heard the violent coughs of Break. "Break!" I call in concern. Barma impeded Oz from getting to him but luckily I was already there. "Are you okay?" I asked. He simply smiled and turned his glare to Duke Barma.

"So pathetic," he called. "It is because you use your powers so recklessly." That's when Break throws one of his candies at Barma who catches it with ease. "Illusion will remain illusion. It cannot interfere with reality. That's mere child's play. Whatever," he let's the candy fall. It rolls over- "Even if it's an illusion, it might still scare people to death-" he stepped on it crushing the candy. Break started coughing again and I helped him, he looked like he was going to faint.

"Like you said, I want information that you possess," Duke Barma said. "First show me. That you," he stepped forth charging at Break. "Are Kevin Regnard's proven!" He shoved me back and blocked the attack. That's when Liam came out and stood in front of Break and got hit. I gasp, he drew blood out of him. Barma drew back, "Step aside if you're not helping."

"But now his body-!" Liam cried.

"His body is weakened because of the contract's effect. Did you seriously believe that?" he asked.

"But, that's is why. Isn't it?" I asked turning to Break who took his sight from mine.

"You don't…?" Duke Barma grinned. I foresaw what he was going to do next and stood in front of Break. "Your condition should be like this-" he charged again.

"Move!" Break grunted and threw me into Liam as he protected us both.

"Is because this is your second time, isn't it?" he called drawing that fan over his chest and making a rapture. And I saw it; the illegal contractor's seal. Alike mine yet the hand had already turned completely. He quickly covered it.

"Oh," Barma called. "So that's what the seal looks like after completing it's cycle. Ugly and twisted. It really suit's a sinful person like you."

"Ha," he whispered lowly but I heard. "You needn't…say." And just like that he fainted landing on Liam.

"Break!" I scream in utter fear and concern. "Break? Break?" I didn't even notice until I saw the tears on the floor that I was crying. That's when he started telling the story of an illegal contractor who was sent into the Abyss about fifty years ago. How the red eyes gave him the name of the Red-Eyed Ghost and that he had sacrificed 116 people to his Chain.

Then Oz surprised when he asked, "Then do you wish to arrest Break as a criminal, Sir Duke Barma?"

"Although that sounds like fun, all I want is information," he said. My eyes widened, he wants to know if something happened in the span that Break was in the Abyss. "All that's left now, is to await for him to awaken." I wiped my tears away and stand back up.

"Elena-chan?" Oz called confused.

"What does Wrath want this time?" Barma asked.

"I seek the truth behind what occurred with the seven Causes," I said straight out.

He grinned, "You're another question with no answer that I've liked to know about. One of the seven deadliest sins in human kind: Wrath. How is it that amongst all your reincarnations you landed on a nineteen year old girl?"

"It wasn't her choice to be stuck with me as I am with her," I answered confidently the words that came up in my head. "It just happened."

"So, it was a matter of luck," he said.

"Luck. Misfortune. Call it what you will. Because of her I've suffered so much. And everything's been bottled up inside of me. Hatred, agony, sadness, loneliness. Everything up until now," I said stepping forth.

"Show me then," he said his fan on his face. "That you are a Yue, a Daughter of the Moon, and that in your body resides the soul of the sin."

I stopped and raised my hands to my shoulders where the thin jacket was and took it off as I let it slide off them. With my hair up it was easy to see the snake that had already started eating the cross.

"E-Elena-chan… what is that?" Oz asked as he too noticed it. Hell, I think everybody saw it.

Barma walked in front of me and his hand caressed the mark on my right upper bosom. "It's still incomplete nevertheless it is perfect. Just as the archives say it looks like. I must ask are you perhaps the daughter of Angelica Genevieve?"

"Angelica was my mother," I say not really caring about his hand almost touching my breast. "And I am her daughter."

"I see," he said taking his hand away. "And you say you want to know about the Causes?" I nod, he simply sits down on top of a chair and sighs. "If I remember correctly I once read a testimony about them. It was said that a traitor among the seven was discovered and murdered."

"It was a woman by the name of Gardenia De Luca," I answered.

"Yes, I recollect now," he said motioning his fan over to the stage were a figure of Gardenia, almost a spitting image of me, appeared. "She was the witch from Yue."

"What do you know about her?" I asked walking closer to the stage.

"She was a fairly normal lady. Up until she was marked as a Cause. That' when her true nature came into surface. She wanted revenged against them and gave the Causes an idea. To turn the Lee against the Yue," he said.

"A traitor," I mumble looking at her.

"There's nothing more I know about that's relevant," he said.

"What about how she died?" I asked.

"As I said she was murdered by one of her comrades," he said.

"Pride?" I say.

"Yes, actually," he said not confused yet surprised.

"After that came the Baskerville," I smirk. "But I doubt you have anymore information about her than I do so never mind her. There's also my mother but I already know she was a sorceress of the white magic." My eyes widened, "There was a blonde girl."

He grinned, "Her name was Haven Walker. About a good fifty years ago, she was a nineteen year old girl like you." He motioned his fan over to the stage as Gardenia disappeared and Haven's figure appeared. The blonde straight her and the familiar grin that I still can't place right, altogether with those mesmerizing blue-green eyes. "She was a noble, only daughter of the Walker Family. If it means anything, she was good friends with the Sinclair's as well."

My eyes widened, "Sinclair's?" Suddenly my head started to hurt and I fell to my knees. Barma simply walked away to await for Break's wakening. All I remember before that was before I passed out I heard Oz's and Gilbert's voices calling my name in concern.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?" Oz called from his place of taking care of Break.<p>

"Yeah," Gil called over as he took Elena and sat her close to the group on a seat. "She just passed out."

"How?" Oz asked.

"She might be suffering of memories from her past lives," Duke Barma said with a monotone voice. "She a sin. By this time she's already gone by with several bodies and human beings. The girl Elena Godspell might be here yet the dominant soul is that of the sin Wrath. If anything, I'm sure that history will repeat itself."

"What do you mean?" Oz asked confused.

"Wrath along with the other Causes where all murdered by their leader on their Judgment Day," he said.

"Their leader?" he asked again.

"The core of the seven sins, Pride."


	10. Chapter 10: Aren't You Sly

Break suddenly awoke from his slumber with shock in his face. "Ah, that's right. I came to that idiot duke's place and-"

"Who's an idiot duke?" Barma countered.

"Oh sorry," Break said. "I should say **retarded **ahoge duke." Once Liam expressed his worries and Duke Barma told Break to continue from where he left off, Break looked around noticing someone was missing. "Where's Elena-san?"

"She's here, asleep," Gil said while kneeling in front of a seat while Alice took the vacant seat next to it. Break couldn't see her face but could only get a glimpse of her hand on the chair's arm.

"What did you tell her?" Break asked angry to Duke Barma.

"Nothing much," he answered. "Just about the Causes. I told her nothing of who Haven Walker is if that is what you're worried about. I'm sure she's having a little nice flashback right as we speak."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Big Sister Haven, can I show you around the house?" the little Miss Sinclair, the youngest daughter.<p>

"Sure!" she said happily as always and as was her personality.

This was Haven Walker. The only daughter and heiress to the Walker Family. At age nineteen she had already been appointed a bachelor to marry. Nevertheless she was of very high spirits never to be seen frowning of scowling. She loved everyone. However in the case of his fiancée it was different. She liked him just didn't love him and didn't want to get married at all; at least not with him.

"Where are we going?" Haven asked.

"I want you to meet my friend!" Miss Sinclair said happily.

"Your friend, huh?" she said giggling.

"Ah," the little girl said in epiphany. "There he is, Kevin!"

Haven looked up to find a man walking towards them. He had long white hair tied up and falling over his shoulder. He also had red eyes and was surely older than her.

"Kevin, look, she's my friend, her name's Haven," she called letting go of my hand.

"You must be Mister Walker's daughter," he said bowing.

"There's no need for the courtesy," she said grinning. "My father's not here, I came to visit and in the end visits only mean having fun."

"Kevin, we'll play with us, right Kevin," she asked.

"You know I have my work to mind," he said.

"Oh come one, Kevin~" Haven cooed grabbing him by the arm. "Let's have fun! The three of us!"

What's all this? Is that Break. Ah, it's the little girl from that time. The illusion. Ah! And that must be the Haven girl then.

_I was the only one with no name up until now._

Haven? But her voice wasn't as cheerful as it was on that memory.

_That was the first day I met Kevin. And as timed passed I came to like him…a lot. I even confessed to him one day. He said… that he felt the same too but that it was useless to feel that way. Both of us were from different statuses and I was to be wedded on my twentieth birthday which was only a couple months away. Instead I…_

"Then let's run away!" she whispered crying.

"Haven you know we can't do that," he said holding her face with his palms. "You have your father here and I can't just leave the Sinclair Family alone either."

"B-but," she cried more. "B-but Kevin!"

"Shh," he whispered calming her down. He kept silent, "Alright."

"Huh?" she looked up.

"I'll do it," he said. "I love you enough and more to do it."

"Kevin…" she said smiling joyfully.

"You were going to run away with him," I say getting the picture.

_He said to meet him under the oak tree not far from both our houses at midnight. He'd be there and he'd take me away. It was like a dream come true. And yet as I waited for him to arrive…someone abducted me._

"They what?"

_I didn't know who it was until they took the blindfold away. _

I could hear her crying. And just then I saw the memories, not only saw them but felt them too.

_They did a horrible thing to me to teach me a lesson. I knew that. And even so, even when I cried and pleaded for them to stop, they ignored me. They had to teach me lesson I wouldn't forget. And as my time passed by me, I remember whispering his name over and over believing he would come and save me. _

_But he didn't. He never came. _

_And…I died._

* * *

><p>I brutally awoke and even stood up from the seat. I was panting heavily and had cold sweat.<p>

"Elena-chan?" Oz called from his seat.

I look his way but quickly turned away. I held onto a seat nearby as I took in everything I saw. Everything I felt. I covered my mouth; I wanted to vomit.

"You awake just in time Wrath," I turn to Duke Barma and see him holding onto Alice's wrist. "To be able to research on you would be sublime as a Cause and an personification of one of the sins."

"Fuck off," I say pissed off to the max. After I saw that like hell I'm listening to anybody else. "You and Pandora can go to hell, alright! There's no fucking! Over my dead body!"

"That can be easily rearranged," he smirked. I was ready to reach out for the knife under my skirt when Break stepped in. And just when Barma raised his fan to Oz that moment another fan ran between them, stopping them both in their tracks.

"This momentum isn't too bad~" Uh oh.

"C-Cheryl-sama!" I say bowing to her. "It's been awhile."

"Oh Elena, dearest, I've been wanting to talk to you too," she says sweetly, "Let's have some tea some other time, alright~?"

"Che-Cheryl!" Barma called shocked and alarmed. Shortly then Break pointed out to Cheryl-sama about the illusion of her that Barma had made. This made Cheryl-sama mad even if she was smiling. She suddenly took Barma by the arm and led him away. Last thing I heard was the whacking sound that sounded very similar to Sharon's. I chuckle nervously, I'm so glad I'm on her good side.

After a few seconds Gilbert speaks and I'm able to hear since I'm not far from them yet still separated.

"In the end it seems," he said. "The Duchess saved us from Sir Duke Barma."

"It seems so," Oz agrees. And just like a snap of my fingers they drop in a very gloomy atmosphere.

I was sitting on top of one of the seats like Barma was and I was watching them. It was hilarious.

_Don't be sad for me. _

"Haven?" I say lowly and remembering the awful things I felt. I chuckle nervously, "How can I not be sad? I mean what happened to you was awful."

_But it happened to me. Don't let something like that happen to you. Tell me something, Elena. Do you believe in miracles?_

"Miracles?" I asked confused. I snort, "Well, yeah. Not like many happen though."

_On that you might be a little wrong._

"Yeah, how so?" I ask a bit louder not believing her.

_Well aren't the facts that you're alive and breathing miracles themselves?_

My eyes widened and she laughs like that cheerful laugh I heard before in her memories. "I guess you're right."

_And I see another miracle that fell your way. Take care of it, OK?_

"Huh?" I say looking up just in time to take Break's cane to the forehead. "Ah! What the heck's your problem?"

"It's your fault," he said. "I was going to hit your head. I aimed nowhere near your face."

"Whatever," I muffled.

"Come on, we're leaving already," he said offering his hand.

I smile and only jump off the seat to land perfectly a few feet away. "Perfect landing!" I called smiling and playing around.

He grinned, "You really need to pick your jokes, kid."

"Break," I turned to Oz who called his attention. "Thanks for telling us all that." My expression turns to one of confusion and Oz just smiles a smile that says to me 'tell you later'.

"It's nothing really," he said. "It's not like I told you everything or that you'll know all the truth about it after you heard it."

"But to you it must be something hard to speak out loud," Oz said.

"I said…I'm an illegal contractor-"

"So?" Oz interrupted him. "It was you who said that we exploit each other, wasn't it? What does your past have to do with that?"

"Touché," I cough out.

"You-"

"Exploit each other?" Alice suddenly rose from her laid back attitude. "In other words…friends!" I snorted, she's just adorable some times. When Gilbert and Oz hug Break I start laughing. And when they start making fun of Gilbert I start cracking up even more.

"Yep," I say between laughs. "I love you guys. You're the best."

"Hehe~" Oz says clinging onto my arm now. "I love you too, Elena-chan!" I blush a bit, he's just too cute!

Suddenly I hear Break clear his throat and as we both look up we feel this menacing aura. "Oz-kun, if I were you I'd let go of Elena-san."

"Oh, okay~!" he said smiling yet still clinging to me. "If Break says so~" And the menacing aura just got bigger.

"O-Oz," I say getting his arm off me. "I think you should go with Alice."

"Oh, sure thing," he says perkily.

"He's a brat," he says still pissed.

"Oh, but he's a cute little brat~" I say walking in front of him and Gilbert.

And while Gilbert and Break are fighting I hear Alice ask, "Huh? What on earth are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing~" Oz says happily. "We'll just stay the same as before."

That's when I hear Break say, "Jeez, youngsters nowadays. An old man like you doesn't want to fool around with you kids anymore."

"Wah, even he said he's old!" Oz says perkily making me laugh.

At the carriage I took the window seat next to Break. Soon enough he started talking, "As I said at the retarded weird-haired duke's place my real name's Kevin Regnard." The name made me stiff up, remembering Haven but I simply decided to ignore it and look out the window like Alice. I listened as he retold everything that he had said at Barma's place. I simply listened to everything without a word said. I didn't have anything to say. As we came out I was the first one to go in, as I went up the steps I noticed outside the window that snow had begun falling. I didn't even wait for them, how polite of me. But right now I have something I want to ask.

I go into my room and change fast. I take the freaking dress off and put a simple white button blouse on and short shorts which were covered by the blouse. I open my drawer and from inside I take the Magic Book out and take a pen.

I sit down and start writing.

_Where the Walkers incarnations of the Yue?_

It took some time but soon the words appeared.

**A branch that came afterwards from part of the mother was.**

_Then the full incarnation of the Wrath of that time was Haven Walker._

**Yes.**

I knew it. She didn't die just because of what they did.

_Did Pride convince her father of doing those things to her?_

**It was.**

"Fuck!" I cuss closing the book and leaving the pen on the desk. I place my elbows on the desk and rest my face on my palms. All those horrible things that happened to her were because of Wrath. And in a way because of me. Crap.

I hear the door open and turn to see Break come in, "Has no one taught you how to knock?"

"I'm deprived of such manners since you are too," he said smirking.

I sigh not really feeling like fighting tonight, "Why are you here?"

He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. I noticed he was still wearing the same clothes, so he must've came straight from the lobby. Heaving a sigh he spoke, "I want to ask you something?"

"Can't it wait?" I say going back to the book, opening it and noticing it was blank again. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Reading a blank book?" he asked.

"Why are you here again?" I called pissed at his smart ass-ness.

"As I said I want to ask you about something?"

"Okay, shoot," I say writing something on the book.

"You saw parts of Haven's memories didn't you?" I stopped in mid writing giving him the only answer he needed. He sighed again, "Then would you answer me this, how did she die?"

I gasp remembering all those terrible things, "Y-you don't want to know."

He snorted, "Believe me, since I found out she died the night we were to meet, I've dreaded to know how it happened. No one would say anything to me, not eve my Master. The Sinclair's went to her funeral. It was said that she died because of some reoccurring illness. I never believed them, not even after all this time."

"And believe me when I tell you that you'd rather stay with that version," I say. "You loved her, I wouldn't bare to be the one who said these things to you."

I heard steps behind me and suddenly heard his voice right in my ear, "I want to know, even if it hurts me."

"No!" I say getting up and sitting on the middle top of my bed leaning on the wall and holding my knees. "But it hurts me too! I saw and felt everything!"

"I'm sorry about all this," he said and it surprised me.

"Why…" I said confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"All that happened to Haven, happened because I wasn't there to protect her. And now it's coming back to get you too," he said.

"If you really want to know," I say sighing. "I'll tell you."

"If you please," he said.

I took a breath in and started playing with my fingers. "She was there on the place where you two were going to meet. She was there early actually, anxious about it that she got there a good half hour early. But before you even got there…someone abducted her."

"Who?" he asked surprised and shocked.

"I didn't get to see who actually snatched her since they drugged her and blindfolded her until they got to that place," I covered my eyes with my hands as I kept telling him. "In there I heard his voice."

"Who's?" he asked as I felt the bed move and a warmth close to me.

"Her father's," I say and hear him take in a breath. "He somehow found out about you two eloping and decided to teach her a lesson. Something she'd never forget…" I wanted to cry as the same scenes went on and on in my head again for the second time so vividly. "What happened in there?" he asked me.

"He said, 'If you want to act like a little ungrateful bitch…then I'll treat you like a little ungrateful bitch. Just like your mother.' And then…" I held my knees as I sobbed as quietly as I could, "He…he raped her."

"He what?" he said angry.

I nodded, "And then after he was done the others took turns on her as well." I grabbed my stomach as it started hurting with that unbearable pain that I felt on those memories. "It was awful! I felt everything! It was as if it were me they were attacking!" I sobbed a bit but I knew I had to finish; I had to tell her story. "A-after they were done, his friends left and he was left with her. He… He stabbed her repeatedly and left her there to die. She said she called out for you wishing in every moment of it that you would come save her. But when it was all over she noticed that you never came. And she… she…" I couldn't finish it now but I knew it was quiet obvious what I wanted to say. "I'm sorry," I cry. "I shouldn't have told you." She felt the heaviness on the bed lighten but only to hear a great hit on the wall making her flinch.

"That son of a bitch!" he yelled punching the wall again.

"I'm sorry," I say looking up and seeing the scariest face that I've ever seen on him. "I'm really sorry. This all happened because of me. If it weren't for Wrath and I, you would've had gotten away with her."

He chuckled nervously, "Don't say that." he slumped onto bed, his head barely landing right were my feet were. I looked down on him and when he looked up at he me gave me a sad smirk, "Don't cry. I don't know what to do when kids cry."

"Shut up," I say wiping the tears from my face. "I just felt really sad about it. It's only normal right?"

I suddenly felt his hand on my cheek as he smiled sadly, "You're not her, you hear me?"

"Huh?" I say and he sits up and embraces me. I blush and start stuttering, "B-Break? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not going to let those things happen to you," he said burying his face on the hollow of my neck. I could feel him breathing onto me and feel his breath as he spoke, "I'll protect you."

I giggled nervously, "I can protect myself, idiot." I pushed him a bit back but he just wouldn't let go and got us both to fall on the bed. "B-Break!"

"Ah~" he said going back to his normal teasing self. "Elena-san's cute and cuddly~"

"Screw that!" I call mad. "Let go!" I manage to unbury myself from his chest from where he had me but he pulled me back down and now he was hugging me from behind. "Can you stop!"

"Oh please just for tonight~" he said childishly but I heard a bit of sadness it in. It wasn't the usual.

I blush and pout as he hugs me, "Fine. Just tonight though! Don't get use to this!"

"Yay~!" he said cuddling on me.

"H-hey!" I call blushing more.

"Ah~ Elena-chan is so cute~" he taunts.

"Knock it off!"

"And you're just wearing a blouse," he pointed out, "How convenient~"

"I have shorts under you moron," I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh~ don't worry," I felt something run up my thigh, "That can be dealt with easily."

"Oh no you won't," I say slapping his hand off. "You do anything fishy and I swear I'll push you off the bed, got it?"

"Roger~" he joked.

"I'm serious, damn it!" And the night went on like that, it wasn't until one that I actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Elena-san?" Break whispered not wanting to risk waking her up. When he got no answer he simply smiled picked the covers over themselves as he brought her closer to him. "I won't let anything like that happen, I promise."<p>

"Umm," he flinched hearing her mumbles but calms down as she turns in her sleep facing the ceiling. "No…" she mumbles, "Stop it! Emily's taking my cake! That's my strawberry cake."

He snorts, "Aren't you sly," and simply places his head on the hollow of her neck and goes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: The Festival of Nightmare

**_Sorry for the slow updates! But I'm going on with this one again!_**

* * *

><p><em>"Like this?" I ask sitting straight on the chair. <em>

_"Yep," Aira says smiling at me. _

_"That's how you sit right."_

_"I'm learning!" I cheer._

_"And soon you'll be a good lady," he said._

I gasped as I woke up hysterically. I had cold sweat again. As I looked around I found myself alone in the bed. He must've left while I was still asleep. I let my hands fall to the sides of the bed and feel a crunch under my hand. I turn to find a piece of paper there; a note? I pick it up and read it.

_Thanks for last night. Come over to Milady's parlor once you wake up. And properly dressed if you don't mind. -Break._

Figures. Might as well leave now. I turn to the clock in my room. It was eight in the morning. I got dressed and went to Sharon's parlor and like he said Sharon and himself were there taking a cup of tea.

"Morning," I say mostly to her.

"Morning to you~" he said perkily but I ignored him. He had his share yesterday.

"Good morning, Elena," she answered. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thanks," I say taking my leave already stopping at the doorway as I hold the doorknob.

"Going to the city?" she asked.

"Yep, St. Belligeron day's today. Might as well enjoy it while it's here," I say.

"Would you mind some company?"

"Like hell are you coming with me," I tell Break at his question.

"Oh come on don't be modest," he said pushing me out. "Milady if you wouldn't mind, we'll be leaving."

"Have fun," she smiled.

"No! Wait, Sharon, don't-" I was cut off as he picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. "Put me down! Down, now!"

"If I do you'll run away~" he mocked.

"Of course I would!" I yell as loud as I could.

* * *

><p>"You're an asshole," I pout once we get to the crowded city.<p>

"Your language," he reminds me.

"No! We're outside the mansion and you can't tell me shit here," I say furious.

"True~" he says and hits me head with the scabbard. "But I can still do that."

"I hate you!" I say through gritted teeth and pissed.

"I love you too~" he mocks.

"Argh!" He's simply impossible. I look ahead and find a store. "AH!" I run over to it. I stare in awe at the beautiful outfits. I not particularly fond of dresses but customes are something else. "They're beautiful~"

"You like them?" the salewoman calls, an old woman. I nod as her answer. "Looking at you I would say-" she starts rustling through the racks and finds a pretty blue outfit. "This would do fine."

"May I try it on?" I ask.

"Sure thing, the dressers are over there," she says pointing me at the back of the store.

"Thanks," I called going inside one of them. After taking my clothes off, I put the outfit on. Yeah it's gorgeous alright. it was a corset with a flowing skirt and (hey lucky me!) short under. It also had a blue small jacket and with my white boots it looks classic. I come out twirling in it, the tail a bit long swipping on the floor of the store. "How does it look?"

"Good," she stops at his voice and blushes.

"I didn't ask you," I mumble. "I was talking to the lady who gave it to me."

"How was it-" she comes back and stops seeing me. "Well was I right. You look marvelous in that, deary."

"Thanks!" I say and take out my wallet. "How much will it be?"

"Oh, your fellow already paid for it," she gave me a bag for my other clothes. She also handed Break another smaller bag, "Have fun you two. Young lovers these days. Such a lovely sight."

What? "No, we're not-"

"We should get going, darling~" he calls putting his arms around me.

"Let go!" I yell hitting him with my bag full of clothes and my loaded guns.

We walk out of the store and he asks, "You have your guns with you?"

"For protection," I clarify. "I don't want what happened that night with Ouroboros to repeat itself." I felt unprotected and vulnerable that time. Like hell am I letting my guard down now.

"You know with me here you don't really need them, right~?" he asked pointing at himself.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I sighed. "Besides it's better to be sorry than dead so..." I changed topics, "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he said. He motioned with his sleeves, "Follow me."

"Should've guessed," I sigh as we stand out a bakery/cafe.

"Let's go~" he pouted pulling on my arm as he drags me in. Inside it was pretty chic, like Sharon's parlor was. Comfortable, huh? We sit on a free table and a waitress comes to us. "Welcome, what will be your order?" she asked ready.

"I'll take some tea and a strawberry shortcake," I say really craving something with strawberries since last night.

"Okay-" she says writting it down. "And you sir?"

"I'll have tea and a portion of everything," he said smiling. Is he freaking serious?

"O-One of everything sir?" she asked in disbelief. I don't blame her.

"Yep," he assured her.

"I-I'll be right back," she says still not believing it.

"You just had to go and freak the waitress didn't you?" I ask after she's gone. My elbow on the table and my chin resting on my palm.

"I'm really hungry," he says as an excuse.

"And I wonder how the hell you don't get diabetes," I say trying to figure him out.

"Healthy diet, of course!"

Emily? "You brought that with you?" I say as he takes the doll from hell out his pocket.

"I couldn't just have left Emily," he says putting her on his shoulder.

"I was suffocating in there!" she squawks. Noisy. The waitress comes back with our tea in a tray along with two pieces of shortcake.

"Here's the tea and your order, miss. As for the rest we'll get them out as soon as we get the fresh batch out, sir."

"Thank you," I say as she leaves. I start at the first bite but see he's already licking the plate clean.

"How?" I screeched.

"I told you I was hungry," he pouts again.

"Your impossible," I sigh as cover my eyes with my free hand the other busy with the the forked bit of cake. Suddenly I feel his hand on my wrist as he pulls it forward along with me and lands the piece in his mouth and slips it off the fork. "W-what the heck?" I rage as I try not to blush, absolutely failing at it.

"Im fungry," he mumbles eating the rest of my cake, muffling since he has the plate in his mouth.

"How could you?" I cry. "I really wanted that."

"Order another one," he says as if nothing.

"You're a jerk," I say slouching back and crossing my arms in front of me.

"Don't do that," he says.

"Do what?"

"Slouch," I feel his foot push my knee pushing me up on my chair. "It's bad posture."

"What, am I getting etiquette from you?" I ask going down again. "I'll do what I want?" But I take it back when the waitress comes back with more cakes, five of them just made. Break quickly gulps the first four. I quickly jerk for the last one.

"That's mine."

"You took mine," I say in repraoch. He pushes me back as I began slouching again and I let go of the plate as he takes it.

"Hey, that's not fair!" The waitress comes back four times and the four times the same thing happens. By the end we've spent most of the day in there arguing and him just taking away the cakes in my hands. By then I'm left with just tea in my stomach. "You're the worst," I pout at him. "It's been twenty cakes and I still haven't gotten a single dessert."

The waitress comes back with one single thing in the tray, "This is the last one, a Mont Blanc." She places it on the table and leaves. By now I give up on eating anything.

"What? No fight?" he asks.

"What's the point?" I say defeated. Then I see the plate as he pushes it towards me.

I look up at him as he shrugs and says, "I'm full you can have that one." I stare in disbelief and take the spoon watching as he simply puts his chin on his hands and rests his elbows on the table. "You're not joking?"

"Be my guest," he smiles. I take a spoonful and slowly, to make sure, bring it up.

"Are you going to take all day?" His comment pissed me off and I took the spoonful into my mouth. My mouth swirls in the flavor. I bring my hand up to my cheek and close my eyes. It's delicious. "Sweet~" I manage to say whispering to myself.

"I'd say cute," he jokes as I open my eyes to blush and yell at him.

"Shut up!" I call and keep eating it. When I done, I am more than satisfied. We leave and notice the suns come down. "Already this late?"

"We should hurry," he says grabbing my hand as he drags me along.

"Where are we going?" I ask having trouble catching up.

"To a rooftop," he smiles. Twenty minutes late he drags me into a building's roof. I see there that not many people are there some but not many. All talking, waiting for something. It was a little bit past five so I wonder what the whole commotion was about.

"Why are we at a roof top?" I ask as he drags me to the edge and sits down, his legs dangling over the edge.

He motions beside him, "Sit." I do as he says and sit like he is but pushing myself a bit since I really don't like high places.

"Could you tell me what we're waiting for?" I ask.

"Be quiet and look at the sky," he says softly as he points at the dark sky. And just as I turn to look the burst of colors and sounds engulfs everything in the night.

"Fireworks?" I call in amusement as they continue to fill the night sky.

"It's what they do just as the festival is to end," he says. I hear rustling but can't take my eyes off the fireworks and their beauty. I suddenly feel something on my head. I touch it and feel a hairpin.

"What is this?" I ask looking at him.

"A present," he said leaning his head on my shoulder suddenly. "You do know what it symbolizes don't you?"

"U-Um," I stuttered. I haven't been here the last sixteen years. Like hell I know. "It means something?"

"As oblivious as always," he calls chuckling a bit.

"W-what's so damn funny?" I ask jerking away from him, not standing up.

"Not funny," he says grabbing my chin and making me look at him. "Just..." is he pulling me? "Amusing." Break...

"AHHHHH!" We both turn away to the sight below us. The fireworks done, below a raging fire engulfed the city.

"What's wrong?" I call as we both stand up.

"We need to get down there," he says as he grabs my hand again and turns to leave but suddenly stops.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Isn't it beautiful?" a voice calls from in front of us. There I see a boy no older than me with a black outfit. His hair long and black tied behind him and his eyes red. "Won't you enjoy it with me, Elena-chan, our Festival of Stars."

"Festival?" I say. "Are you from-"

"Ouroboros," he confirmed bowing to me. "The name's Damen Blackheart. A pleasure to meet you Elena." I look back as the fire began consuming all the buildings. "It's the festival commemorating our new beginning. The new moon stained in the red of blood." He extends his hand towards me. "For only us the chosen seven."

"This isn't a festival," I hear Break call moving his arm in front of me shielding me. "It's hell."

"I wasn't referring to you Hatter," he says swiftly moving his hand foward and an invisible hand smashes him away without any warning.

"Break!" I call concerned as he lands far from me. I turn back to see nothing.

"You can't see it?" he asks smirking. I change my eyes into Eclipse and gulp in fear. That thing... what the hell is that? It's body is massive and a red color. It's eyes are black voids and it holds a great sword. The sword itself it overflowing with...blood. "You can now."

"W-What is that?" I call in rage yet I feel the fear surging my body.

"It's an old friend of mine, from the Naraka," From Hell?

"A demon?" I hiss quietly.

"Not quite," he snaps his fingers as the great thing flings the sword for me way too fast. Fast enough that I can't block it and it catches me. I grab onto it as I see the streets below me. If I fall from this height I won't survive. "He's Mefistofeles. i call him Mefisto."

"Lucifer's subordinate?" I call barely clinging to the sword.

"Exactly," he calls. "And I wouldn't try if I were you." He was referring to Break who had moved his hand for his blade. "With a single word, she falls into the precipice."

"Stop!" I call to Break. "Don't do anything stupid! Go help the city!"

"And leave you here?" he calls back not taking his eyes off Damen.

Shit! I look down there's nothing in the way to break my fall.

_Use your powers. I'll unlock them for you. _

Wrath? What powers?

_Let go!_

"Are you crazy!" I hiss.

"Are you talking to yourself now?" Damen asks. _Do it! _

"Fine!" I yell frustated trying to at least believe in her words. As I slip down I just hear Break's voice calling my name in despair. Suddenly a rush of power came over me. _You have the power now to fight on par with them. _Great! "Thanatos!" I pronounce as the dark figure appears from the wind below me. Cutting through the edges of the air I feel the metal claw holding me as the black wings spring upward. I look up to see the huge form of the sadden angel I saw when I was a child. He stopped right were I had fallen from. "We're on the same balance now." The clawed-hand placed me on the roof gently as he pulled the gun out. "If you're insinuating this is the festival then...Aira and Mirana are down there causing the chaos."

"Not only them," He smiled as he made Mefisto visible and stood on his shoulder. "Khalia, Alven, and Ash as well. With you and I that makes the seven sins reunite in this glorious day. Wouldn't you want to come back with us?"

"Why, so you can kill me again?" My question arising a frown on his face. "Yeah I know. You killed them too, Gardenia, Haven, my mother. But worse yet, you killed a Baskerville. I want to know why kill them. Only Gardenia was the one who gave you up. She betrayed the seven by selling your secrets for a life. If you had your revenge then why kill Analice, Haven, and Angelica. Why, when they were as innocent of any crime as I am."

"Why?" He chuckled at my question as if I were seriously kidding. "You ask why? Then you mustn't know then." Know? "Gardenia sold everything she had and was to a queen sorceress. Her wish was granted. The man she loved lived. Sadly she was told that he never cared for her."

"He lied. And I say that you knew why," I say.

"You're asking me?" he said placing a hand upon his chest.

"You threatened him that if he got close to Gardenia again, you would kill her," I smirk realizing what everything was about. "At knowing this, Gardenia cursed you and the rest when she was at the guillotine. May his soul live forever on, for as long as my soul lives his will also. And it came true. every single one of them had someone they loved. And you, as the source of the seven, became envious of them. You killed her those four times to proof your thousand year old threat. The reason why this whole scam was placed was because the strong Pride fell in love with her comrade."

Thanatos instantly fired at Mefisto who had motioned to attack Elena. "You dare accuse me of such low human emotion?"

"Why else would you attempt to kill me?" I looked over to Break who was most probably feeling useless in this fight. "It's because...you found out I found the person I do love."

"Lies!" Yelling at me he made Mefisto attack and I jumed back as I landed on Thanatos's hand as he flew backward. I looked back at Break. "Get to the city!" I yell at him. "I'll meet you there! We have to help out and stop the others!" I saw him exit the building as Damen jumped from the roof onto the streets safe and sound. If I want to stop them, I need to get to all five. But I'm only one. That's when I heard the flapping and whinning of horses. I glanced up to see Pandora's Chains. "Reinforcements!" Great, then I'll head for Aira and Mirana then.

"She's appraoching Miss Khalia," a voice called to the girl who was slaughtering the people running around from the fire.

"Oh is she?" she called in a monotone voice. Her saber wet with fresh blood of the corpses lying dead on the floor.

"Yes and she seems to have Thanatos with her this time." A rat came by Khalia's feet as it ran up to her shoulder. "Should I change back?"

"No need," she said swinging her sword as the blood spattered about. "We'll get her out of the sky as ordered."


	12. Update

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
